All I Ever Needed
by SuPaTwEaK
Summary: Of all the dumb and reckless things she's done, she never, ever, imagined herself in a situation quite like this one... Rated M just to be safe. StarrkxOC - same story- Alone en la Vida- just changed the title.
1. Damn My Luck

**Disclaimer - ****Bleach and that sexy hunk of a man Starrk are owned by Tite Kubo.**

**I own nothing except my OC and the wild 'n crazy world inside my mind.**

* * *

_Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn. How the hell do I always get myself into these situations? One minute I'm standing in front of my house, the next I'm in some large ass room with big ass white walls._

_Psh, that's the last time I allow Tetsusaiga to transport me anywhere when he has a hangover…stupid sword._

_Damn it, I have no idea where I'm at…_

…_I could have sworn I just saw something move._

…_.Like hell I saw something move, it's freakin dark in here. The only light there is, is that from the moon through the window._

…_I just heard something…and it sounds…like…snoring? What the hell? Where did the snoring come from?_

_Like I said before, this room is freakin huge and dark and…_

_Wait what's that on the other side of the room? It looks like those bean bag thingies or maybe a pile of pillows. Eh, I can't tell from over here…what's that sprawled out on top of them? It looks…like…a…person…...aw shit. I think I may have been transported into someone's bedroom._

_Hehehe at least I found the source of the movement and snoring hehe._

_I can't tell if it's a guy or a girl from over here sooo I guess I'll have to take a look for myself. I think it might be a guy because not only does the person's figure seem to be rather too large for a female, the snoring seems rather loud and deep to belong to a female unless she was some she-male or other shit like that. Anyways I gotta be real quiet as I make my way over to the body._

As she silently made her way to the other side of the room, she noticed that this person was indeed male.

_So I was right. It is a he, but it's hard to see his face when he has a pillow on the ridge of his nose covering most of his face. The only thing I can see about him is that he has somewhat of a faded goatee._

_Damn it. I should really look for a way out of here but that's pretty hard when I'm low on energy and my other ways of transportation are too hung up that they don't know right from left._

She then made her way back to where she originally was across the giant room from where than man lay sleeping atop the mount of pillows. Suddenly a loud growl echoed throughout the room as she quickly wrapped her arms around her stomach to try and muffle the noise while quickly scurrying over to one of the closest corners of the room to hide in the pitch black darkness.

_Damn it! I'm hungry! I ate like two packs of fricken Ho-Hos like an hour ago so how is it that I'm hungry!_

From where she was standing she heard the snoring stop and saw the man turn over on his side.

_Damn!_

The snoring resumed, she sighed. _Thank god he didn't wake up._

From where she was hiding in the shadows, both arms wrapped tightly around her stomach to muffle out any future growls, she heard the snoring slowly cease and saw the man slowly starting to stir until he was sitting up rubbing the sleep from his eyes with one hand while yawning into the other.

_Shit shit shit! He's waking up! Damn it I'm screwed! Wait; unless he doesn't know I'm here I'm ok. If I'm lucky enough, he'll go back to sleep and I'll be able to sneak out of here._

Apparently, luck wasn't on her side because as she continued to watch the man from the shadows hoping that he would go back to sleep, it seemed as if the man realized he wasn't the only one in the gigantic room. He then started looking around the room.

"Weird" he muttered as he stood, "I feel as if someone else is in here but I don't sense anyone."

_AHHHHHH! He knows I'm here! What should I do? Should I approach him or should I just wait it out here? AHHHHHH!_

Suddenly as if things couldn't get any worse, the worst possible thing that could happen to her at the moment happened.

Her stomach growled, loud. Louder than last time so even her arms wrapped tightly around her torso could not completely muffle the sound.

_Ahhhhh! Stupid stomach!_

While she inwardly scolded her stomach, she watched as the man, now fully standing, faced her from where he was across the room from where she was hiding in the darkness of the corner. She could see that he had somewhat shoulder length hair, he's around 6'5" around there, and that he's wearing a white hakama with a white jacket outlined in black with the collar upturned. He also looked as if he's wearing gloves and she could also see something around his neck but she couldn't tell what it was because the room was still somewhat dark.

"Ah, there" he said, now completely facing the corner in which she was oh so desperately trying to hide/conceal herself with. Her heart was pounding as it seemed the man now knew where she was hiding because he then said, "I know you're there hiding in that corner."

Busted.

She then noticed something she hadn't before. A sword, and it was on his left hip secured on by the black sash around his waist.

_So what that he has a sword, I have three hehehe…eh but Tetsusaiga and Sounga are hung up and Tenseiga can't kill…but that still leaves me with three blades nonetheless to defend myself. I guess I'll just have to come out and stall for time because I'm starting to feel Sounga and Tetsusaiga's energy levels rising which means they're sobering up._

She then slowly walked out of the shadows and into the view of the other man.

"How did you get in here?" he asked.

"I got lost", she answered rubbing the back of her head and smiling sheepishly.

"But how did you get _in here_?"

"I don't know, buuut I think I've overstayed my visit so I'ma leave now bye."

With a small wave and smile on her face she was gone, leaving the man dumbfound.

_She just disappeared_ he thought _even when she was here I still couldn't sense any traces of reiatsu at all. _But what seem to capture his attention the most about this girl was what she had with her. No, more like what she had _on_ her.

_Three swords,_ He thought,_ she had __**three**__ swords_.

Two of them were secured onto her left hip by a deep purple obi sash and the third one was strapped to her back by an orange obi sash that was tied at her front. She was wearing a white tank top under a black haori with a deep purple obi sash tied around her waist over the haori. She was also wearing what appeared to be a black Sashinuki Hakama that was gathered at her ankles and flat pointed ankle-high boots.

Rarely does something truly interest him, but when it does he is not prone to letting it go.

He had may questions that he wanted answered, like how did she get in here, what was she doing here, why couldn't he sense any reiatsu from her, what was she….she wasn't an arrancar because from where he was standing he couldn't see a mask or hollow hole, she couldn't be human otherwise back to the question of how did she get in here and why would she be carrying around those swords, and she couldn't be a shinigami because again back to the other question of why he couldn't sense any reiatsu from her and again with the three swords. So many questions, and questions that could only be answered by one way…to find her and answer these questions running around his mind. The quicker he got this task done, the quicker he could go back to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note - Its not a crossover, the idea of incorporating Testusaiga, Tenseiga and Sounga into my own OC centered around Bleach struck me out of nowhere like a bitch slap to the face. Another thing, the swords have the same powers, appearances, and abilities as those from InuYasha with the exception of a few modifications that will be revealed later into the story. But other than that please review! that way i know people actually like this story so i can continue it.**


	2. This Strange WORLD

**Disclaimer**** - I own nothing except my own concepts and ideas.**

* * *

_This place is weird. It's nothing but a desert and its night time. This place sounds familiar though, I know I've never been here but I feel as though I've been told about this place before._

It had been for what seemed like about an hour or so that she transported herself out of that room and was now walking through, to what appeared to be, a desert. She felt as if she knew this place but yet she didn't know from where.

"I'm tired" she pouted, "I've been walking forever and I still don't know where I am, I'm still hungry, and no matter where I walk, everything looks exactly the same," she said as she plopped herself down on the white sand and sat crossed legged with her arms crossed across her chest.

She then pulled out the sword from where it was strapped to her back with the sash and held it out in front of her.

"Hey, Sounga."

...Silence...

"Heyyyy."

No response.

"I know you can hear me."

Still nothing. Her left eye started twitching irritated.

"HEY!" She shouted, "Don't ignore me you stupid sword!"

Laughter could be heard, and it appeared to be coming from the sword.

_**Hahahahaha, calm down Mitsuki,**_ Sounga said as he chuckled.

"Psh you started it," she said as she turned her head to look over to the side.

_**Hm anyways ya called?**_

"Yeah, I wanted to know how you were doing."

_**Well, considering we're out of home and in the middle of nowhere and also the fact that I felt hung up earlier, I would say that I feel ok considering all those things.**_

She sighed, "That's good to know."

She then put Sounga back where it originally was, strapped against her back by a orange obi. She then pulled out one of the swords that were strapped to her hip by the dark purple obi and held it out in front of her in the same fashion as she had done with Sounga.

"Hey Tetsusaiga how are you feeling?"

_**No need to worry 'bout me. I feel ok, way better than before, **_Tetsusaiga said.

"Just glad you're feeling alright."

She then glanced down to her hip to where the sword was still strapped to her hip.

"And how are you Tenseiga?"

_**I appreciate your concern but like Tetsusaiga said, there is no need to worry. I assure you when I say that I speak for everyone that we're all doing just fine and that we're all ok too.**_

"Great. I'm just glad you're all ok," she said as she slipped Tetsusaiga back to where it was before, next to Tenseiga on her hip.

She then yawned and decided that a little nap wouldn't kill her. So with that she laid on her right side using her right arm as a pillow and almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Out of all three swords, Sounga is the longest beating Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga both by a good foot or so; Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga both being the same size. And also out of all three of them Sounga was the only one who could speak aloud.

These weren't your average swords you would see a person carry around; these were unique for each had a very special power. And also what made these swords unique was that within each of them resides a spirits of three very powerful male demons that were all linked to Mitsuki. Another thing that made these swords so unique was that they could manifest themselves into either their true demon forms or into human like forms.

Sounga had a black sheath and an unusual looking gold-ish hilt. What made the sword unusual was not its length or color but that is had a silver gem somewhat molded into the end of the hilt which was what enabled him to speak aloud.

Tetsusaiga also had a black sheath. It had a dark reddish hilt with the fabric tearing away.

Tenseiga had a bluish black sheath and a red guard with a bluish purple hilt. Unlike Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga looked in perfect condition.

Besides their general appearance each sword has a lot more to show than what meets the eye.

* * *

It hadn't even been five minutes and already Mitsuki's eyes snapped open as she quickly sat up.

"I remember now!" she said, "I'm not entirely sure but this place matches the description Shunsui told me when I asked him to tell me about that one world...um Hueco Mundo."

_**How can we be in Hueco Mundo when we've never been here before, unless that was that weird disturbance we felt while we were crossing from the Soul Society to Earth,**_ Sounga said.

"Probably. Because if we or one of us individually can't sense it, then we can't transport there; that's just how this Instant Transmission technique works. If ya can't sense it, then ya can't go there."

_**Yeah, it is one hell of a technique though, **_he said.

"Heh, yeah, which reminds me I need to learn Instantaneous Movement…" she sighed as she stood, "shiiiit, If we're in Hueco Mundo then I'm willing to bet anything and everything that that place we were first in was that palace within Hueco Mundo, um Las Noches. Ehh, but no matter where I go that damn palace is always in sight so by this point I'm dead certain this is Hueco Mundo."

_But if this is Hueco Mundo then why haven't I seen any hollows or arrancar? I'm pretty sure that in the time I've been here today that I would come across at least one._

Unbeknown to Mitsuki, while she was thinking, she didn't notice or sense the six pairs of eyes watching her from a distance.

Eyes that belonged to inhabitants of this world, eyes that belong to the strongest class of hollow, eyes that belonged to no other than a Vasto Lorde; six to be exact.

Ever so slowly did they start to approach her.

It was then that Mitsuki sensed something in the distance.

_What's that? _she thought_ there's a large amount of reiatsu over there. It's not as big as that one guy I first saw but its strong nonetheless…wait, it's not just one, it's more than one…its…six. It must belong to Vasto Lorde._

Out in the distance she saw that they were indeed Vasto Lorde and they seemed to be making their way to her from all directions as if to surround her so she wouldn't escape.

She stood her ground and watched as they got closer until they disappeared only to reappear just about ten feet away from her on all sides.

"Can I help you," she said.

"It's not every day you see someone such as yourself roam around the desert of Hueco Mundo" the one facing her said.

"Well it's not like I wanted to be here in the first place, me being here was all a big accident," she replied casually.

"Please, do tell," the same one said.

"I'm sorry but that information is confidential, so if you don't mind I'll be on my way," she said turning around, waving her hand, gesturing to the Vasto Lorde that was now in front of her to move.

When he wouldn't move, she was about to turn around again when suddenly she felt two hands grasp her shoulders from behind and felt the first Vasto Lorde lean in too close for her liking until he was bending down until his mouth was level with her ear.

Just then did Mitsuki realize just how tall he really was. He towered over her by a good foot and a half.

"Why the big rush. It's not like you're going anywhere," he said with a sly look on his face.

"Actually I _**was**_ going somewhere, I was on my way back home, so again, If you don't mind I'll be on my way," she said trying to be polite but that task was getting harder and harder when she was surrounded by six Vasto Lordes that would not allow her to leave.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but you're not going anywhere," he said as he let her go and jumped back.

"Well that's very unfortunate but if that's how its gonna be then I guess I'll just have to make my way right through you," she said as a big smile started to make its way onto her young face.

"Tch, like you can even touch us. Apparently you don't know who or what we are."

"I know exactly what you are. You're a Vasto Lorde but that means shit because you're all gonna die slowly and painfully as I rip you all apart with my bare hands," she said with a gleam in her eyes and that smile growing ever bigger.

"Is that right," he said with narrowed eyes as the other Vasto Lordes were now starting to get anxious, ready to attack at any minute.

"You're damn right it is," she replied.

* * *

**-Alrighty that's the end of that chapter. Please review and give me your thoughts on the story so far! I'll greatly appreciate it!-**


	3. There She Is

**Disclaimer - I own nothing except my own OC, concepts and ideas.**

**Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**

* * *

Back in the palace known as Las Noches, the man from before, Coyote Starrk or simply Starrk, found himself walking through the enormous white halls, hands in the pockets of his hakama, walking towards one of the many entrances of Las Noches that led to the outside, Hueco Mundo.

As he was walking through the quiet hall he could hear the distinct pattern of footsteps coming towards him at a fast pace which made him assume that whoever was coming was obviously running.

"So you're actually gonna go through with this?" he heard a voice behind him.

"Yeah."

"…I'm coming with you."

He then glanced down to his left at the child looking girl and said, "Lilynette, you're going to stay here."

"Starrk, I'm going," Lilynette said while looking up at Starrk while still trying to keep up with his pace.

He then stopped walking as did Lilynette. He looked down at Lilynette, _Eh _he inwardly sighed _it doesn't matter if I let her come or not, either way she'll come and if I tell her no she'll probably hurt me or something._

"Fine but you're going have to be careful and on your guard at all times," he said as he resumed his walking followed by Lilynette.

"You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself and besides you'll be there with me," she said.

"True but still, something about this situation tells me we're going to be in for something big," he said as they both stopped in front of a giant pair of white doors.

"So what exactly interests you about this girl that was in your room?" she asked curiously as she looked up at him hoping for an answer.

"I'm not quite sure to be honest. I have these questions running around my head that won't let me sleep until they're answered," he replied while looking towards the doors.

"So is that why you've been awake for this long?" she laughed slightly as she put her hands behind her head.

"Heh, I guess so."

They both then faced the doors as they began to open revealing the world on the other side, Hueco Mundo. They took some steps forward until they were completely out of Las Noches and standing in the large lifeless desert.

As she was looking around she noticed something, "Hey Starrk I just realized something" she said looking at the taller man "if what you told me is true, then how are we gonna find this girl? Let alone how do we even know she's still here?"

"I have no idea but I just have this feeling as though she's still here in Hueco Mun-" he froze as he felt a suddenly large increase in reiatsu followed by a series of powerful explosions of pure energy. Whoever it was was really far away but he could still sense it.

"Did you feel that?" he asked.

"How could I not, it might be far but I could feel it just fine. Now I don't know about you, but I'm starting to get the idea that who we're looking for might be over in that area from where the increase in reiatsu came from. "

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

He put his hand on Lilynette's shoulder and sonidoed them both over to we're their person without a doubt might be.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHH!"

A loud shriek could be heard out in the distance. Mitsuki was practically running for her life as she was being chased by six very pissed off Vasto Lordes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sounga said aloud from where it was on her back.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE? I'M JUST HERE RUNNING FOR MY LIFE BECAUSE IT'S THE COOLEST THING IN THE WORLD!"Mitsuki retorted while trying to stay balanced without falling or stepping the wrong way in the sand that would cause her to fall, but that was kinda hard when she had to run with the uneven weight on her left side caused by her swords. Not only that but she had to run with the added factors that she was low on energy, tired and hungry like hell.

"You just had to open your damn mouth-"

"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT SOME VASTO LORDES DON'T LIKE TO BE COMPARED TO AN ARRANCAR? HUH!" she quickly cut him off.

"Heh, well it looks like now you know."

"Enough of this game!" she heard one of the Vasto Lordes shout as they all jumped up in the air to strike. She then saw shadows forming underneath her and was barely able to jump out of the way of every strike as one by one they struck the sand landing about twenty feet from each other but the force from the last impact was close enough that it managed to throw her a good ten feet away making her skid through the sand about a five feet distance face first in the sand with her feet in the air. She immediately began spitting out sand from her mouth and shook her head to remove the sand from her bangs. She _had_ her long raven hair up in a pony tail with a few loose strands, due to the fact that she had her hair cut in layers near the top, framing her face but undid it to remove any excess sand by ruffling her hair and raking through it with her hands.

"Eh, I can feel the sand down my bra." She shuddered as she dusted herself off and ruffled her hair one last time as she decided to leave her hair down. When she was done, she looked up just in time to see the Vasto Lordes surround her once more. She was about try and make another run for it until she felt it, they all felt it…

_What was that?_

It felt heavy and dense, like if it an invisible weight was being pressed down on them in an attempt to crush the life out of them but just as quickly and sudden the feeling struck it was gone, at least for her. The same couldn't be said for the Vasto Lordes for they were struggling on their hands and knees to try and stand.

_**That's spiritual pressure, judging by how strong it is I'm thinking it belongs to an arrancar**__, _Tetsusaiga said.

Her eyes widened at the Vasto Lordes before her.

**You probably aren't affected because you've been exposed to various forms and types of energy that your body was able to adapt to it almost instantly, **Tenseiga added on.

**That **_**and**_** probably also the fact that you have us **_**but**_** it's mostly all of the previous**, Sounga finished.

_What the hell? This energy. It, it feels familiar, it feels like…_

Her expression fell completely.

"Noo, this feeling.. is just like.. earlier from when.. I was.. in the..palace," she said in a low voice practically a murmur.

She took advantage of the fact that the Vasto Lordes were down and that her energy was returning albeit very slowly but returning nonetheless to transport far away from the current area.

She transported herself as far away as she could as to the point where she couldn't feel the reiatsu of the Vasto Lordes at all. "If it was who I think it was then I think I'm safe here," she sighed as reached behind for Sounga and tossed it right next to her as she sat down on the sand with her arms propped in the sand behind her.

_**Or not **_Sounga said inside her mind_._

_What ar-_

"Who did you think it was?"A male voice behind her said.

Her head instantly snapped up as she tensed up with slightly widened eyes.

_Shitt!_

* * *

Starrk and Lilynette arrived just in time to see six Vasto Lordes surround Mitsuki. Even though he was a distance from them, almost instantly the Vasto Lordes were on their hands and knees because of his spiritual pressure. He was shocked and surprise to see that Mitsuki was unfazed by it at all. It was as if she just merely shook it off.

"Its as if she doesn't even feel it," Lilynette said in slight awe as if she was reading his mind also watching Mitsuki and the Vasto Lordes. "Hey she's gone!" She exclaimed suddenly snapping Starrk out of his thoughts. He then felt something appear far away. It felt like energy.._Could it be her?_ He thought.

"Let's go," he then put his hand once again on Lilynette's shoulder and sonidoed them over to where he felt the energy and sure enough there she was. There was only about a ten distance between them. She was sitting in the sand with her arms propped behind her in the sand for support with her back to them.

"If it was who I think it was then I think I'm safe here," they heard Mitsuki say to herself.

Lilynette gestured with her head at Starrk to where Sounga was laying next to Mitsuki as he then decided to make their presences known, "Who did you think it was?" he asked and almost immediately did they see her slightly tense up and snap her head up to the fact that she wasn't the only one here.

* * *

**A/N- Yay! Thats the end of that chapter. We're finally gonna see some Starrk and Mitsuki interactions o.O Lets see how thats gonna go :3 But till next time please review! that way i dont feel as if nobody is reading this and also so i dont feel like a loser for posting this up. Till next chapter everyone!**


	4. Lets Go!

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everybody-**

**Mitsuki: Like hell you better be sorry!**

**SuPaTwEaK: Dont interupt me! *glares at Mitsuki***

**Mitsuki: Fine, but can we just get on with the story? **

**SuPaTwEaK: Yea but first read the disclaimer. *hands paper over***

**Mitsuki: Ehh fine *looks over paper and reads* "Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. SuPaTwEaK own absolutely nothing except her own OC (yours truly), concepts and ideas."**

**SuPaTwEaK: I was originally planning on posting this as separate chapters but decided against it, that way we get 'the encounter' out of the way in one lengthy chapter, so without further ado.. Enjoy!**

* * *

Her eyes widened, she instantly froze. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

_Damnit, damnit, damnit._

_**Hahahaha, someone's screwed and you don't have enough energy to use Instant Transmission to get out of here. The farthest you could probably go is about a hundred yards, hahahaha, **_Sounga said.

She was still sitting in the sand with her arms propped in the sand behind her for support. She still had yet to look back at her visitors. She closed her eyes and hung her head down towards her chest. _Ehh I know. The only chance I have of getting out of this world is either by Instant Transmission or to wait till you can open up a portal. Ehh, you have got to be kidding me. _She thought. _How could this possibly get any worse? _Her stomach growled again demanding for food. _Nevermind_.

There behind her, she could feel the exact same reiatsu from earlier when she first arrived here but she could also feel a second reiatsu it was different, smaller and yet kinda felt the same as the first one.

She tilted her head up and took a small glance behind her. "Oh um no one," she replied nonchalantly to his question as she felt all of her exhaustion starting to come back at her as she started to feel really sleepy all of a sudden.

"Its not such a wise thing to keep your back towards the enemy," Starrk stated as he and his companion, Lilynette, observed her from where they were. From the looks of things, it seems as though she really didn't care they were there.

"You've done nothing to me so I can't call you my enemy and secondly you don't look like the type to do anything about it," she replied as she sat up and loudly yawned into her hand turning around to face the two but only to find them gone. She turned back around and there they were. She could care less if she was still sitting on the sand; she was tired and comfortable right where she was.

"You never know. I could have done something," he said tilting his head slightly.

Deciding it wasn't the smartest idea still remaining seated where she was, she slowly stood and dusted herself off as she reached down for Sounga then secured it on her back with the orange obi sash, "Well, if that were to be the case mister, that would not be very nice of you seeing as how we do not know each let alone never even met…besides, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers," she said the last part matter-of-factly as if she were a little kid.

Starrk couldn't resist, he had to smirk slightly at this, "But yet you're allowed to teleport yourself into their sleeping chamber when they're asleep?"

_**Burn! **_both Tetsusaiga and Sounga exclaimed in her head.

Starrk and Lilynette chuckled lightly upon the look on Mitsuki's face. Speaking of Lilynette, Starrk was somewhat surprised that she was still here with him, let alone the fact that she's been calm and quiet the entire time they've been out there. Starrk's smirk grew slightly bigger as he could see the light tinge of pink that made its way onto Mitsuki's cheeks as she opened her mouth to say something but not a sound came out. "Which leads to the questions of how did you get here, what are you doing here, and most importantly who are you?" he finished.

She crossed her arms across her chest, "I don't think really think that's any of your business," she retorted cheekily.

"Oh but I think it is for you see ever since you appeared I've had these questions lurking around in my mind as to why you were in my room let alone how did you even get to this world seeing as how this is no place for one such as yourself. Also, I haven't been able to sleep because of said questions. So I would advise you to not keep me from my sleep any longer and answer the questions that way we can all be on our way."

"Ohoho, _I'm_ keeping you from your sleep? So this is _my_ fault? I don't recall in asking you to come out and find me."

"She's right ya know, you're out here on your own free will. You don't have to be out here, its all you. You're the one keeping yourself from your own sleep," muttered Lilynette as she put her hands behind her head and glanced over to the side.

"Shut up Lilyntte," he said glaring at her out of the corners of his eyes.

"Hey! Don't tell her to shut up! She's right... I'm right!" Mitsuki exclaimed pointing her finger at him, "You don't tell me what to do so don't expect me to just answer your questions as if nothing. So what if you've got questions, everyone has questions but guess what, not all of them are ever answered so why don't you and your companion do me the kind favor of hauling your asses back to where you came from. Now is that too much to ask?"

"As a matter of fact-" he began.

"Hey," Mitsuki cut him off as an idea struck her, "I'll tell you what, I'll _consider_ answering your questions on the condition that you answer mine. I mean its only fair plus that way we each get something accomplished," she finished with a smile on her face and a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Alright then," he agreed.

"Now, I'll be polite and answer your questions first," she clasped her hands in front of her and continued, "My name is Mitsuki Kobayashi, I have no business in this deserted wasteland, and with all honesty I have no idea how the hell I got here, for reals, which explains how I ended up in your chambers. This is just some big misunderstanding on your part."

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Starrk said as he stuffed his hand in the pockets of his hakama, "but I do have another question, what's a human like you doing with three swords. I am correct in assuming you're human, right?"

"Yeah, your right, I'm human and these swords are just for show," she gestured at the swords on her left hip and pointed to Sounga on her back, " I mean, come on, what can a simple human such as myself do with these swords," she finished nonchalantly.

"You're a bad liar."

"I wasn't trying but no, seriously, I am human."

"Its pretty obvious that you must be strong for you were able to merely shrug off my spiritual pressure but what I don't get is why I can't sense even the tiniest amount of spiritual pressure on you?"

"I dunno, you tell me," she replied nibbling on her left pinky nail as she avert her gaze to the side then back at him, "Anyways are we done with your questions?"

"For now," he replied.

"Great more questions to look forward to," Mitsuki muttered.

"What was that," Starrk asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing," she replied hastily as if she'd been some little kid caught saying something inappropriate. "I've answered you're questions now you have to answer mine."

"I'm listening."

"Alrighty then," she began waving her index towards them locking eyes with Starrk for the first time, "Your names, they wouldn't happen to be Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback?"

"What if they are?" he replied coolly.

"Oh nothing, I just needed to confirm it since you two matched the description of two people I was told about."

"Well it looks as though you've confirmed it and by the way this person wouldn't happen to be a man named Shunsui Kyōraku?"

"Yes I have and yes it was. Next question and with all due respect here… just how in the hell exactly were you the Primera Espada? I mean seriously?"

Beside Starrk, Lilynette fell on her back clutching her sides in pain from laughing too hard at what Mitsuki just asked. All the while Starrk's left eyebrow twitched irritably. "I don't know about you Starrk but I'm starting to like her," Lilynette said in between breaths as she regained her composure and stood up, "That's exactly what I think sometimes," she said to Mitsuki.

"Ha! Really!" Mitsuki exclaimed slowly forgetting about Starrk as she spoke to Lilynette.

"Yeah! I mean look at him he's a complete bum, he's completely lazy and never once took interest in his position as the Primera," Lilynette exclaimed back completely ignoring Starrk telling her to shut up as his eyebrow continued to twitch irritably.

"Psh, sounds completely like you Mitsuki," all eyes widened at the new voice that happened to be coming from Mitsuki. Starrk noticed something though, the strange gem like thing that was a part of the hilt of the sword on Mitsuki's back glowed about the same time they heard that new voice. He also took note of how Mitsuki was completely unfazed by this as if this was nothing new to her. Although he wasn't certain, he was starting to assume that the voice came from the sword, but that wasn't possible… or was it?

Mitsuki rolled her eyes, "Shut up Sounga, I thought your ass was gonna go nappy nap."

_Sounga?_ Starrk thought.

"Oh yeah, well I thought your ass was gonna find a way to get us back home," Sounga retorted.

"It's as if her sword is actually talking," whispered Lilynette to Starrk. Starrk's assumption was proven correct for every time that voice was heard, the gem like thing on the hilt of the sword on her back glowed.

"I was but as you can see, I got… sidetracked," Mitsuki replied feeling her eyebrow start twitching.

"Sidetracked my ass," mumbled Sounga.

"Why doesn't your ass shut up?"

"Why doesn't _your_ ass shut up?"

"Because you're not a part of this conversation," Mitsuki sighed deeply turning her head to glare at the sword.

"Oh yeah, well I am now so your ass better deal with it."

She sighed, "Just let me deal with this," she replied in a low voice as she raked a hand through her hair, "besides, I'm started to not want to go home," she muttered.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I just remembered that if I were to go home, all that would await me is a big ass house that needs cleaning," Mitsuki pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"C'mon it can't be that bad."

"I mean seriously, this isn't something I can put off another day, my room's a mess with clothes, trash and junk everywhere, we've got 3 baskets full of laundry that needs to get done, the kitchen's probably a disaster, the living room I know is a mess, the rec rooms I'm not so sure about, the bedrooms need a cleaning-"

"Ooo, that is a lot but hey I'm speaking for all three of us when I say that we'll help out," Sounga reassured.

'_All three of us'?_ Starrk thought.

Mitsuki laughed softly, "You guys always do." She turned her attention back to Starrk and Lilynette, both having the look of wtf? And confusion etched onto their faces. "Sorry 'bout that," she rubbed the back of her head and grinned sheepishly.

_Now how to get out of here-_ Mitsuki's thought of cut off by Starrk.

"Its alright, but I gotta say, I can't help but feel awfully curious about the power of those swords you wield."

"Is that so? Too bad you'll never find out," she said turning around ready to walk off when out of nowhere Starrk appeared in front of her. She jumped back and pointed an accusing finger at him, "Woah dude, invading my personal space," she then drew a line in the sand with her foot and pointed at it with her other hand, "See that line, no crossy that line."

"Well I'm sorry to break this to you but it seems as though I'm going to have to cross that line," he gestered to the line drawn in the sand, "I'll admit that I'm not one to jump into things like this but you've just really increased my curiosity. If you won't show me the power behind those swords then it looks as if I'll just have to find out for myself," he finished as he unsheathed his sword.

Mitsuki narrowed her eyes at him, "You're not gonna let me pass are you," she said. It was more of a statement than an actual question. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, "Well it looks like I've got no other choice." She reached behind to draw out except for one little problem; the damn sword wouldn't come out!

She looked at Starrk whom had his sword drawn all ready to go and sweatdropped, "Ehh, one moment please," she turned around and slipped Sounga from the sash to try and draw the sword. "This isn't the time for your bullshit, come out!" she exclaimed trying her hardest to pull the sword out of its sheath.

"No." was all Sounga said. "I pass on this one," he replied.

By now she was on her ass with both hands on the hilt pulling with both her feet on the other side of the sheath pulling in the opposite direction. After several attempts to draw the sword she gave up. "AHH! You stupid sword!" she threw it as far as she could only to have him come back like a boomerang laughing his ass off nailing her right on the back of her head knocking down.

"Owie," she mumbled as she slowly got to her feet, "fine, you don't want to come out then I guess I'll just have to use Tetsusaiga," she said as she grabbed Sounga from the ground and secured him on her back with the sash.

Starrk sweatdropped upon witnessing that little scene as did Lilynette who was sitting in the sand a bit of a distance away from them to enjoy the show. Like hell was she gonna get involved, she was comfortable right were she was.

She then drew out one of the two swords on her hip. He just starred at the sword she was wielding. It was all battered and old. It looked as if it was falling apart. Was she really going to fight him using that? She seemed pretty confident though.

"Is that what you're going to use? That old thing?" Starrk said.

She slung Tetsusaiga across her shoulder. "Mhm," she replied with a smile, "this old thing will be more than enough, I assure you. Thank you for your concern though. I have no choice but to use this sword."

"Very well then," he said as he quickly swung at her only to have her defend with ease. "Nice block," he said.

"Nice swing," she replied as she disappeared and reappeared behind him trying to decapitate him but all she cut was air. She looked around and quickly turned around and blocked the blade that was going for her head at the last second. They both jumped back a few feet and locked eyes.

"If you were actually trying, you might have been able to cut some of the hairs on my head," she said resting Tetsusaiga across her shoulder.

"The same could be said about you," he replied.

"Your right, so as my way of being respectful towards someone with your rank, I'll let you see the true form of this sword, the true form of my Tetsusaiga!" and with that Mitsuki was engulfed by a heavy tornado like wind as all Starrk could do was be on alert for any tricks or sneak attacks. From inside, Mitsuki cut through the wind with ease with Tetsusaiga bringing the winds to a complete stop. She once again slung Tetsusaiga across her shoulder as Starrk was just standing there with wide-eyed and speechless.

_When did she switch weapons?_ Starrk thought. There stood Mitsuki with what appeared to be a sword draped across her shoulder. But this wasn't any ordinary sword, it was huge! and by huge I mean this thing was about a good five feet long, from the tip of the blade to the bottom of the hilt. The blade was pretty thick and somewhat resembled a giant fang with its sharp and slightly curved tip. It looked as if it was really heavy from its size but she was carrying it as if it was nothing more than a feather. The sword had no guard but instead it had what appeared to be a giant patch of whitish-tanish fur but what caught his attention was the hilt. The hilt was a darkish red with the fabric tearing away… exactly like Tetsusaiga. He widened his eyes even more as he glanced down to her right hip only to see that the same sword she had drawn was not there meaning she did not switch weapons… There was no way that that was Tetsusaiga; no way that old thing could be that powerful looking thing slung across her shoulder.

Lilynette looked on in awe at the sword slung across Mitsuki's shoulder. She laughed slightly getting a feeling things were going to get a lot more interesting.

"That sword," Starrk began in slight awe, "where did it come from?"

At this she chuckled slightly, "I told you this sword would be more than enough."

"So this is the true power of your Tetsusaiga?"

"Na. This is just the true form of Tetsusaiga's blade."

It was his turn to chuckle this time, "That's great then, I was hoping that that large blade wasn't just for show."

"Its not I promise. You said you wanted to see the true power of my swords, lets hope you live long enough to witness it," she said clashing swords with Starrk causing some sparks fly from the impact, each trying to push the other off. They were both evenly matched and it looked as though neither was going to let up. After one finally attempt they both jumped back, Mitsuki with a smile on her face and Starrk slightly panting for air.

_Her sword,_he though trying to catch his breath,_ it-its so heavy! She carries and wields it with such ease. She must be accustomed to the weight._

_Hmm, it seems as though he can't handle the weight, _Mitsuki thought getting an idea as light bulb flashed in her head. She then disappeared and reappeared in the air in front of Starrk swinging her sword down for an attack. Starrk widened his eyes at how fast she was as he managed to get out of the way but just barely as her sword struck the ground causing sand and dust to surround them. _This is my chance! _Mitsuki though as she jumped back from the sand and dust coughing.

"Sounga open a portal!" the gem started to glow and a black portal opened out in the distance. "What the hell?" she coughed out, "All the way over there?"

"Hey biotch! be grateful I was able to open one in the first place now get your ass over there before it closes!"

"Right." And with that she took off in the air towards the portal with Tetsusaiga still in hand.

* * *

_Dammit_, Starrk thought as he coughed waving his hand around to try and clear the air around him. As the air around him started to clear out he noticed something in the distance. It looked like a portal of sorts, and upon further inspection he could see… Mitsuki? And she was running towards it!... She was trying to get away! Oh hell naw! He saw her take a leap in the air and took advantage of the opportunity.

"Cero."

* * *

Lilynette continued to watch on as Mitsuki temporarily blinded Starrk with the sand and dust and almost herself. Lilynette jumped back when Mitsuki's sword struck the sand below for she thought there would be a giant impact force… well there was and as a result, the sand, wind and dust like cloud engulfing the two. She was now watching as Mitsuki leaped into the air when she sensed something and turned her head in time to see an irritated Starrk firing a cero at Mitsuki, which she thought was very unlike him since he's not really the type to jump into a fight. But she ignored that and just continued to look on getting a little closer to the action.

* * *

"Hahahaha, finally!" Mitsuki leapt into the air to get over to the portal faster when out of nowhere she was hit by something that sent her flying past the portal, past her way back home. She landed with a big thud as Tetsusaiga landed in the sand beside her. "What the hell was that," she muttered while rubbing her head and looking around for Starrk but she couldn't find him anywhere. Realizing what her goal at the moment was she quickly grabbed Tetsusaiga and headed towards the portal again when again she was struck by the same thing as before but this time she felt it so she was able to defend herself by using Tetsusaiga as a shield. She looked up into the sky and saw Starrk there, standing in between her and the portal.

"Why do you keep getting in my way?" she growled out, her patience running thin.

"Why do you want to leave so badly?" he replied staring her down.

"Why?.. Why?.. Why you ask? I'll tell you exactly why! I want to leave this place so I can get back to my home!"

"What's so special about your home?"

"What's so special? That fact that I live there, have a roof over my head, a comfortable bed to sleep in everyday, food to eat everyday isn't so special?"

She got him when she said 'comfortable bed to sleep in'. "I guess but-"

"Now you either get out of my way or face the consequences," she said getting ready to attack.

Not wasting any time she swung Tetsusaiga sending heavy energy whirlwinds straight towards Starrk from all directions hoping to distract him again. Starrk was just able to sonido out of the way as he watched the energy whirlwinds coming around to where he was to meet at the center creating a very large explosion of pure energy. And to think that could've been him but he had no time to think as Mitsuki was once again running towards the portal and she was almost there too so he sonidoed himself right in front of her again, bad idea. She was pumped with adrenaline that she couldn't stop herself from colliding into his chest until it was too late and they both fell to the ground.

"Damn," Mitsuki grumbled.

"Ow," Starrk muttered rubbing his face.

Both of their heads snapped up and their eyes snapped open upon realizing just how close each other's voice was from one another. Then at that moment they realized what kind of position they were in. And boy oh boy were they in a position, Mitsuki was on all fours with Starrk propped on his elbow sitting halfway underneath her. She immediately got off of him.

"I-I'm sorry," she said looking away trying to control her flushed face.

"Its okay," Starrk chuckled while he got up and grabbed his sword from where it was lying in the sand and sheathed it as she did the same with her Tetsusaiga.

After witnessing that little scene, Lilynette made her way over to the two and approached them, "You both put your swords away. Does this mean you're done fighting?"

"I don't see a real reason as why we should continue," Starrk said.

"Was there ever a real reason in the first place?" Mitsuki muttered.

"I've seen enough," was all he said.

Lilynette then turned to face Mitsuki, "So what are you gonna do now?" she asked gesturing to the portal.

"Go home, I guess… unless you'd like to come with?" the words left her mouth before she could even think about them.

Both arrancar's eyes lit up; Lilynette's with what seemed like joy and excitement and Starrk's with what seemed like shock.

"You mean it?" Lilynette beamed. She was psyched at the thought, this place was boring and she didn't know if she could stand it another day plus she was starting to like Mitsuki and had a good feeling about her.

All Starrk could think of was 'wha?'

"Yea,. I mean believe it or not but I rather enjoyed the day or so I was here. But also I guess in a way I would feel bad if I just left. With the war being over and you guys just resuming your lives back in that place with, what I assume, nothing to do ya know."

"It is rather boring here," Starrk said, Lilynette nodding in agreement.

"So its settled?"

"Yeah!"

"I guess so."

"Great. Now if you'll all please make your way to that black portal looking thingie, we'll be on our way." The three made their way over to the portal, "Now all you have to do is step through it, keep walking forward until you see the light and presto! Earth."

"Okie dokie I'm ready," Lilynette said preparing herself.

"Lets go," Starrk said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Alright then," and with that the three of them walked into the darkness of the black portal that would lead them to Earth.

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! Finally finished. The good stuff is coming very, very soon ;) Please review! your ideas are always welcome :D**_

**_-.-_**

**Starrk: *mutter* Why is it so dark in here?**

**Lilynette: I don't know just keep walking.**

**Starrk: I wasn't talking to you.**

**Lilynette: If I could see where you are right now, I would kick you.**

**Starrk: Ha.**

**Lilynette: Why you-**

**Mitsuki: *calls over her shoulder* Children try not to fall behind. We would't want you getting... lost.**

***Starrk and Lilynette respond simultaneously* We're coming.**


	5. Welcome to My Home

**SuPaTwEaK: Alrighty peoples I'm back with another long chapter.**

**Mitsuki: *mutter* Finally.**

******SuPaTwEaK**: *glares daggers* Just read the disclaimer so we can get on with the story.

**Mitsuki: Fine *pulls paper out of bra* "Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. SuPaTwEaK owns absolutely nothing except her own OC (yours truly), concepts and ideas."**

******SuPaTwEaK**: Enjoy everybody!

* * *

Once all three of them stepped out of the portal, Mitsuki took a deep sigh of relief knowing she was home for sure. They were standing in the driveway of her rather large two story house.

"Damn," Mitsuki said yawning and stretching her arms above her head as she looked over to the side at the sun over on the horizon, "its still the morning meaning I was gone for nearly an entire day." She then gestured the two arrancars behind her to follow her until they were standing at the front door of the house.

When he heard Mitsuki say 'big house' he never imagined this. It wasn't a mansion but it also wasn't your average one story home. What he was wondering now was if it was as big on the inside as it looked on the outside.

"This is your house? Its big." Lilynette asked, her voice sounding like a little kid in awe.

"Umm yeah," Mitsuki replied chucking slightly, "I guess you could say that." She then went to open the door but found that it was locked. "Eh that's right. Forgot I locked it, I'll be right back," she said discarding herself of her swords and leaning them against the door frame before she ran around the side of the house to get to the back leaving Starrk and Lilynette alone on the front steps.

"Damn it, locked out of my own house," Mitsuki muttered as she jumped the fence that led to the backyard of her house.

"Its your fault and besides what happened to the key you hid under the door mat?" Tetsusaiga said as Mitsuki tried to open the sliding screen door but found that door also locked.

Mitsuki turned her head to look at her sword or better yet swords since they manifested themselves into their humanoid forms. Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga were almost similar in appearance; both were around 6'6", both have long flowing white hair pulled up into a pony tail, and both have bangs parted down the middle. The difference between them was that Tetsusaiga has two teal colored markings across his cheeks and he has amber eyes, as where Tenseiga has golden yellow eyes and his hair has a silver tint to it. Sounga on the other hand was slightly taller by two inches or so, he has dark scarlet colored eyes, electric crimson tinted black hair and he also has bangs parted down the middle. Aside from that some traits all three share is their pointed ears, clawed hands and four long and sharp canine teeth.

"The door mat? Hmm, I took it so my sister wouldn't find it and come and enter whenever she wanted," Mitsuki put her finger on her chin in thought, "then I put it away in my room...my room! I'm positive I left the door up on the balcony unlocked!" She then proceeded to jump up on the roof of the house followed by the three demons, seeing as how it would be easier to get around her house but since it was still morning, and barely in the transition of winter to spring, the roof was covered in a thin layer of frost causing her to slip and fall on her ass dragging Sounga down with her causing him to fall too making a loud thud echo throughout the area followed by the sound of the house alarm.

"It's a good thing we don't live in a populated area," Tenseiga said as he helped Mitsuki stand while Tetsusaiga extended his hand out to Sounga to help him up too.

"Hehe I know, if we did then there would be cops and people already crowding around," she said as they made their way over to the balcony of Mitsuki's room and sure enough it was unlocked. They all quickly slipped inside. "Hey my room's not as bad as I thought!" she said laughing. "Anyways, Tetsusaiga, Sounga, go turn the alarm off," she asked and they nodded as they both disappeared into the hallway, "Tenseiga would you mind and go around the house and see what needs cleaning."

"Sure," he replied as he too disappeared out of the room.

"Thank you!" she called after him. She was about to do a quick clean up of her room but put that thought aside when she heard Tetsusaiga and Sounga yelling at each other over the alarm.

"NO! ITS THAT BUTTON!" Tetsusaiga yelled pointing at one button.

"NO! ITS THIS ONE!" Sounga yelled back pointing at a different button.

Mitsuki sighed as she made her way to them and pushed the button neither of them were pointing to, deactivating the alarm, then quickly made her way downstairs to the front door where on the other side were the two arrancars.

* * *

Once Mitsuki was out of sight, Starrk and Lilynette stepped back enough to get a better view of the house. His eyes scanned the front of the house until something caught his attention where they were just standing moments ago. He distinctly remembered Mitsuki set her swords against the door frame but as he looked at that area, it was empty, no swords at all.

"Lilynette."

"Hm?"

"Didn't Mitsuki leave her swords here?" he asked.

"Yeah, she left them leaning against the… door frame," she said pointing to door but saw that no swords were present.

_Weird_ he thought but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud that came from the other side of the house followed by the sound of an alarm. Both he and Lilynette walked back to the front of the door and through the sound of the alarm he could hear voices coming from the inside of the house. One of the voices he could make out to belong to Mitsuki but the others sounded male. After some shouts here and there the alarm stopped and he could hear some shuffling from inside until finally the front door opened.

* * *

"Hey," Mitsuki said smiling, "sorry for the wait, welcome to my home," she said gesturing to them to come inside. After they stepped inside she closed the door behind her.

"What was all that noise a little while back?" Lilynette asked as Mitsuki led them towards down a hallway that lead to the main room of the house. It had the living room in one area as well as the kitchen in another plus a small little area for a table next to the kitchen area so one could eat or wash dishes while still facing the TV so in a way it was all one giant room.

"Oh, just some troubles with the alarm system but its all been resolved." Inwardly she was hoping Tetsusaiga did a swift clean like she asked him to. She sighed in relief when she saw that it was clean but unfortunately the kitchen wasn't. She plopped down on one of the couches and gestured Starrk and Lilynette to sit down, "Sit down, make yourselves comfortable."

Starrk was more than happy to oblige as he plopped himself on the couch opposite of Mitsuki while Lilynette did the same. "This house seems pretty big for just you," Starrk said glancing at Mitsuki.

"I don't live here alone, I share it with three other guys. You'll meet them pretty soon." And if on queue, she heard Sounga call for her.

"MITSUKI!" He yelled from upstairs.

"That's one of them," she sighed as she stood, "I'll be right back, make yourselves at home, lay down if you want to," she said as she turned the TV on. "Do you guys know how to work it?" Mitsuki asked as she saw Starrk shifting trying to get comfortable as he was now lying down with his hands behind his head as Lilynette looked over the remote.

"Um no," replied Lilynette as she glanced at Starrk who was already all comfortable lying on the couch.

"Its easy," Mitsuki said as she handed Lilynette the remote, "all you have to do is press the up or down button to surf through the channels."

"Oh ok so I just push these buttons until I find something I like?"

"Yup that's pretty much it. Now you get all comfty comfty like Starrk over here," she pointed her thumb in Starrk's direction where the man was almost falling asleep, "and I'll be right back." She was about to leave them but Sounga decided to come to her instead. "Hey whats up."

"Tenseiga said everything was clean except the laundry that needs to get done and your room… and as I can see the kitchen too."

_That voice_ Starrk thought _it sounds just like that voice that was coming from that sword that was on her back._ He then sat up, "Hey Mitsuki," he said tiredly, "what ever happened to your swords?"

Sounga smirked and looked at Starrk, "…So he's figured it out, your smarter than I thought."

"You're that sword, Sounga," Starrk said in slight awe, never before has he seen something like this.

"Last time I checked, yeah."

"Are the other two swords are like this too, manifested I mean?"

"Yea," Mitsuki answered for Sounga, "its one of their abilities, to be able to manifest themselves into humanoid forms. They're the guys I told you I shared the house with."

"Interesting," Starrk said.

"Well nice to meet ya," Sounga said turning back to Mitsuki, "anyways Tetsusaiga's bitchin' that he's hungry, Tenseiga said he was going to take a nap, your room is a mess, we did a quick clean of the upstairs bedrooms, the rec rooms were already clean and I don't know about you but I think you've got a new message," he said gesturing to the flashing light of the answering machine across the counter on the other side of the room.

"Oh, yeah," she said as they both made their way to the answering machine were Mitsuki had one new voice message. She pushed play to listen to it.

"_Mitsuki you little bitch I'ma fucking kill you! I got your little present yesterday! …Exploding cupcakes! Exploding fucking cupcakes! I'ma shank your ass after I beat your sorry little ass next time I see you! So be ready, til next time I see you, I'll be thinking of every way possible to humiliate your ass before killing you with my bare hands!"_

And the message ended, leaving Mitsuki and Sounga on their knees laughing their asses off wiping tears out of their eyes.

"Who was that?" Lilynette asked looking over at the two laughing on the floor.

"That was one of my older brothers. His birthday was two days ago so we decided to make him something 'special'."

"Exploding cupcakes, the secret's in the frosting," Sounga said cheekily.

"We spent nearly an entire week working on them and after we got them right, we put them in this fancy little container and gave it to my cousin who gave it to him," Mitsuki said as she leaned on the table for support. She then helped Sounga get up, "Hey Sounga I'm still hungry too so tell Tetsusaiga that I'll make us something to eat."

"Alright," he said as he headed out of the room. "HEY IDIOT SHE SAID TO MAKE YOUR OWN GODDAMN FOOD!" he yelled as he headed up the stairs.

Mitsuki sweatdropped then focused her attention to the kitchen. She then looked down at her attire and decided it'd be best to change. "Hey Lilynette I'll be right back."

"Hm? Oh, ok." She replied never taking her eyes off the TV. She was currently too focused on a cartoon she found while channel surfing while Starrk… well that man was already out with one hand underneath the pillow beneath his head while his other arm draped across his eyes as he snored quietly in his deep slumber.

She quickly ran upstairs to her room to change out of the haori and hakama deciding to keep the tank top she was wearing on, changing into grey sweat pants and then decided to clean her room later in the day since it was still pretty early. All she had to do was do her bed, pickup the dirty clothes off the floor and put them to wash along with the other baskets, pickup her sibling's toys off the floor and put them in the toy bin, throw away all the wrappers and unnecessary papers on the floor and through all of this she had to find her cell phone that was hidden somewhere underneath all of the mess.

It all sounded easy right? Wrong. Mitsuki being the lazy ass she was, she was sure this would take her about an hour. She just picked up all of her dirty clothes and moved everything else into a corner in her room so it wouldn't bother her. She then went over to the basement where the washer and dryer where and finished her business there. All that was left now was the kitchen. She walked back to the main room to see things just the way before she left, Starrk sleeping, snoring his ass off while Lilynette was watching Spongebob.

"Eh," she muttered, "now to clean the kitchen from hell."

Thirty minutes later, the countertops were spotless, the sink was clean and empty, and the very last dish was put away. She then went around the counter and into the living room behind the couch were Lilynette was currently sitting on, "Do you like that show?"

Lilynette looked up at Mitsuki, "Oh, um well I guess. Its just that I've never seen anything like this. I've heard about a TV and how you can watch many different things from it but I've just never actually seen something from one especially these… cartoons?"

"Yeah cartoons. Do you want anything to eat? Drink? Don't be shy it won't be a bother at all. I'm more than loaded when it comes to junk food," she said with a big smile pointing behind her to the food closet also known as the 'stash'.

"Um well you see, arrancars don't need to eat," Lilynette replied.

"Just because you don't need to, doesn't mean you can't."

"Uh-"

"Ahh come on come on," Mitsuki gestured Lilynette over as she walked over to the door of the food closet and opened it revealing a lot of different kinds of pastries, boxed goods, chips, juices, candy and some actual food here and there.

Lilynette looked around at all the stuff. "Wow that's a lot," she said as she looked over a box that caught her eye.

"I know," Mitsuki replied proudly putting a hand to her chest. She noticed Lilynette looking over a box of chocolate fudge brownies, "Get one if you like, they're really good."

Lilynette did so and tried the brownie, "Your right, it is good," she said smiling.

"Yeah," Mitsuki agreed reaching in to get one herself as they both stepped out of the closet.

"So how big exactly is this house?"

"I forget sometimes, c'mon I'll give you a tour."

And so the two females left the main room leaving a sleeping Starrk on the couch. Thirty minutes later, Mitsuki finished showing Lilynette around the entire house including the first floor, second floor, basement, garage, underground storage right next to the basement and all of the rooms of the house and properly introduced her to the other three men living with her. So by the end of the 'tour' Lilynette pretty much knew her way around the house without getting lost, too bad the same couldn't be said about a certain brunet still sleeping in the living room. All in all, the house had a grand total of six bedrooms, 4 bathrooms (including the bathroom in the master bedroom and the bathroom in one of the bedrooms), two living rooms, one big entertainment room (technically two rooms except for the fact that one had video games and consoles etc. and the other had entertainment like music etc. but both rooms where connected by a bathroom), four car garage, basement, a giant main room (living room and kitchen) plus a separate dining room for parties and finally a huge backyard with a big pool and lots of empty space to run around. Currently, each was lying on a beanbag chair in the video game room sharing a box of brownie bites and having conversations about this and that.

"So all of this is yours?" questioned Lilynette after swallowing a bite.

"Um well I guess most of the time."

"What do you mean 'most of the time'?"

"Well it originally belonged to my grandfather, along with the surrounding acres of the land. This was the very first house he had here."

"Was he from far away?"

"Um, yeah, I guess you could say that. He was planning on selling it all and at the time I was planning on moving out of my parent's house after an… accident occurred."

"Like what?" Lilynette curiously looked up at Mitsuki.

Mitsuki was a bit hesitant to reply but shrugged it off before Lilynette could notice, "A very close friend died."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Ah don't worry about it, its fine. Anyways I wanted to move out after that accident and I was really affected by it so my parents thought that if I were to leave that I would do something reckless so they were completely against it. I begged and begged but they wouldn't crack, that is until my grandpa got an idea and instead of having to sell a house and land that had so many memories, decided that he would give it to me for four months in a way to test my responsibility and to prove that I wouldn't do anything reckless but also for me to be able to clear my mind about things. I was psyched but then reality hit me and I realized just exactly how big this was. I mean look at this house, it's huge, and for the time I was here I had to manage it all like clean it completely. The house and I survived for those four months thus proving to him and my parents that I wouldn't do anything dumb so my grandpa allowed me to keep it on the condition that he was always welcome." She laughed lightly at the thought, "Well I couldn't say no to that but also my parents said that they would allow me to keep it on the condition that the parties, family gatherings and holiday celebrations are to be held here. And also that they could visit anytime they wanted and that I would still visit them. I was really happy that I was able to keep it, I've know this house for as long as I can remember; when I was younger, my family and I would always come and stay here for the holidays especially during the summer."

"So why did your grandfather want to sell the house?"

"Because he had another house, just the same as this one except less land, closer the family. He would spend most of his time over there and the only times he would ever only use this house was for vacations and celebrations with the entire family ever since he moved into the new one so for most of the time this house was unattended."

"So it was a, um what do you guys call it, a summer home?"

"Yeah somewhat."

"So how often do you have family and guests over?"

"Um," Mitsuki put her finger on her chin in though while eating another brownie, "well every now and then my grandparents or parents visit to check up on things here, sometimes a family member or friend will visit if they're in the area and usually every year during the summer, a holiday here known as thanksgiving or Christmas/new year's my parents and siblings will stay an entire week here. But also we regularly have family gatherings in which we'll have a bbq or some other food and just enjoy each other's company and relax. What ever we eat depends on the weather because you don't want to be outside in one hundred and ten degree weather or so having a bbq outside."

"Ha I guess not."

"Exactly but in general, usually someone is always here or I'm over there," she replied waving a finger around then looked at the empty box in between then. "Aww we're out of brownies, way to go Lilynette," she muttered as they both got up and headed downstairs to the main room.

"Hey, you're responsible just as much as I am."

"Haha I know."

They walked in the main room to see quite an unusual sight. The three demons were all sitting next to each other staring intently at the _still_ sleeping man on the opposite couch.

"There's nothing weird about this sight at all," Mitsuki waved at them.

"Disgusting isn't it," Lilynette scoffed.

"I wouldn't say disgusting, we've seen quite the same thing before. In fact we live with it or better yet we live with her," scoffed Sounga as he looked up at Mitsuki then returned to starring at the sleeping arrancar.

"I love you too," retorted Mitsuki cheekily.

"We've poked him may times but all he did was mumble 'leave me alone Lilynette' and 'Lilynette go away'," muttered Tenseiga as he sighed and headed into the kitchen.

"He's just like you Mitsuki," Tetsusaiga sneered.

"Is not," she replied as she headed over to the table.

"Oh I'm sorry you're right, he's male, not human and he snores and you're female, human and you don't snore," retorted Tetsusaiga.

"Oh hahaha you're right," she replied sarcastically. "Anyways I don't want to cook anything but I also don't want to go all the way into town to get something."

"So take out?" Tenseiga asked sipping his glass of water.

"You got it. Now we've got two options, pizza or Chinese food."

"Just those two?" questioned Tetsusaiga from where he took a seat at the table across from Mitsuki as Lilynette went back to the couch to surf through the channels once again.

"Its noon so there's a special on the Chinese food and for pizza, my buddy is on today so if we order from there he can deliver it here."

"We ate Chinese last time so pizza," answered Tetsusaiga.

"Yeah, pizza," agreed Sounga.

"I don't really care," Tenseiga said.

"Alright pizza it is," Mitsuki said reaching behind her on the counter for the phone. She ordered their meal and just like she thought her friend would deliver it. Twenty five minutes later the doorbell rang and she went to answer it with Sounga tagging along to help knowing it was a big order. Before he appeared beside her though he made sure to cover his ears with his hair, afterwards her friend handed the six boxes to Sounga where he took them to the table as Mitsuki paid him not before exchanging a few friendly words with him afterwards thanking him then closing the door as he turned to leave. When she went back to the main room she saw that the three demons had already finished a box and where now halfway through the second one.

"Wow," was all she could say.

"Don't worry, we left you your own box," Tetsusaiga said pointing to the box on the center counter before finishing up another slice.

"Oh, then you guys just continue in what you were doing," she said as she pulled up a stool and began to eat. "Hey Lilynette you wanna try some," she called to the female arrancar watching TV.

"What is it?" Lilynette replied as she made her way over to Mitsuki.

"Its called pizza, it really good," she said as she lifted the cover for Lilynette to see.

"It smells good," Lilynette said as she sat on a stool next to Mitsuki.

"Ahh that's the spirit," Mitsuki got up and got a plate from the cabinets and handed it to Lilynette in which she served herself a slice.

"It is good," she said as she took another bite.

"Told ya."

* * *

After they ate and the empty boxes were thrown away, Mitsuki and Lilynette threw themselves on the couch watching TV as the three demons excused themselves and headed upstairs. About an hour and a half later of just watching TV, Mitsuki gestured over at Starrk, "What do we do about sleeping beauty over here?"

"I'll show you," replied Lilynette with an evil gleam in her sole eye as she walked over to Starrk and proceeded to jump on him making sure to dig her heals in his abdomen.

Starrk's eyes immediately snapped open as he sat up, "What the hell Lilynette? That hurt," he said rubbing his abdomen.

"And that's how you wake up Starrk," Lilynette said pointing behind her to a grumbling Starrk.

"Really, then why is he going back to sleep?" she questioned pointing behind Lilynette.

"What?" she snapped her head around to see Starrk on his side drifting off again. She jumped on him again sitting on his abdomen while punching his chest and trying to tickle him.

"Li-Lilynette, s-stop!"

"I'm not stopping til you get up!" she replied as she continued what she was doing.

"Y-you're going to break the c-couch," he pleaded trying to squirm away.

Mitsuki glanced at them, "Don't worry I have a guarantee on the couches," she said as she surfed through the channels.

"Ha!"

"O-okay, okay I'll get up just s-stop," he pleaded again.

"You promise?"

"P-promise," And with that she got off of him leaving him gasping for air as he sat up. He then lied back down and saw that Lilynette was about to pounce on him again but he put his hand up, "I'm not going back to sleep." He sat up again, "What time is it?"

"I dunno somewhere around the afternoon."

"Oh, I've got a question, if you don't mind in me asking," Starrk began.

"Go for it," Mitsuki replied lazily looking over at him.

"Just how exactly do you know us?"

"Oh that's simple, like I said before Kyōraku told me. He told me that during the war he fought against the Primera espada named Coyote Starrk along with his companion Lilynette Gingerback and described you guys a bit. He didn't give me too many details about what exactly happened, he just pointed out the main parts of the war, aftermath and what's become of everything ever since. For example he told me that every now and then you would go over there to drink with him."

"Yeah, well its not like there's anything to do back in that boring palace. All one can ever do there is walk around the giant halls until you've walked so much that there's not one place you don't know about and spar against each other," Lilynette sighed.

"And sleep," Starrk added. Lilynette just glared at him and he just ignored her.

"So that's pretty much what you guys would do back at that place?"

"Pretty much," Starrk said as he stretched and yawned into his hand.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" asked Mitsuki.

"I don't really kn-"

"Can we stay here?" Lilynette cut him off excitedly. "I mean, if you'll allow us to."

Mitsuki blinked at her sudden outburst but then smiled softly at her, "Of course, as you can see I've got more than enough room so I don't mind at all."

"Thank you!" exclaimed Lilynette as she gave a Mitsuki big hug, "Can I show Starrk around?"

"Yeah go for it," she waved them off as Lilynette grabbed Starrk by the hand nearly dragging him out of the room. Mitsuki had a feeling that things would get a little wild with the two arrancars here but in a way she was looking forward to it. Things at her house are never 'normal' for she claims she doesn't know the meaning of such a word but add the two arrancars into the mix and we go _way_ beyond normal. She laughed softly at the though.

* * *

**SuPaTwEaK: The next couple of chapters are going to be about the 'adventures' that happen at Mitsuki's house with her new guests-**

**Mitsuki: What's this I hear about my house?**

**SuPaTwEaK: Nothing!**

**Mitsuki: *mutter* Yea, you better.**

**SuPaTwEaK: Anyways *rolls eyes* if anybody has an idea or request of an 'event' that they would like to see feel free to send me a message and i'll try my best, but other than that review!**


	6. Its A Tie

**SuPaTwEaK: Eh, school's almost here.**

**Mitsuki: Sucks for you.**

**SuPaTwEaK: I know, anyways here's a new chapter. Same story, just changed the title to go along with what I originally had planned. Mitsuki-**

**Mitsuki: I got it, i got it. *pulls paper out of bra* Sheesh by now dont you think i know what to do."Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. SuPaTwEaK owns absolutely nothing except her own OC (yours truly), concepts and ideas."**

**SuPaTwEaK: Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

What a month, seriously. It has been about over a month in which Starrk and Lilynette have been crashing at her place. It wasn't as bad as she thought; in fact she enjoyed the company of the two arrancars. In the time that they've been there, Mitsuki and Lilynette had gotten to know each other quite well that one could say that they'd become really good friends. They both had a blast when they hung out or do something together, especially when it came to messing with Starrk and the various ways to wake him. When it came to the waking, Lilynette would do that and she would help every now and then but it was mostly all Lilynette. Also Mitsuki told and taught Lilynette many things to help her get accustomed. She told her ways to annoy and piss of her swords and she taught her things such as how to play some of the many video games she owns, and how to play some sports that Mitsuki and the demons would sometimes play. Lilynette also learned why Mitsuki claims to not now the word normal for the events that happen in the house on a daily basis would not be considered normal by 'regular' people.

Now when it came to Starrk, well lets just say considering the man was usually asleep, they had an okay relationship. For one, they could relate to each other when it came to wanting to sleep but always being rudely awoken. Which leads us to this morning…

* * *

"MITSUKI!," it sounded like a whisper and it sounded like Tetsusaiga.

"MITSUKI!," there it was again but it sounded like Sounga this time.

Mitsuki was… well, lets just say the girl was out. It was past noon and so the demons decided it'd be best to wake her. Curious about how they were going to do that, Lilynette followed as did Starrk. They tried calling her or more like yelling but to no avail. Now it was time to try and shake her.

"Five more minutes mommy," she mumbled as she turned away from them snuggling deeper into the covers.

"Wow she _is_ like you Starrk," muttered Lilynette as she, Starrk and Tenseiga decided to watch from the door.

"Gee thanks," Muttered Starrk sarcastically at her remark.

"This isn't working," Tenseiga sighed.

Then a light bulb flashed in Sounga's mind as an evil look slowly crept its way onto his face. He turned his head to look at the three standing in the doorway, "You guys wanna see the funniest way to wake up Mitsuki?" he asked the arrancars.

"Yeah," Lilynette exclaimed as all did Starrk was raise an eyebrow.

Tetsusaiga noticed the look on Sounga's face and quickly caught on to what he was going to do so he stepped away from the bed as did Sounga. Tenseiga also noticed the evil look on Sounga's face and sighed again, "This isn't going to end good," he said as he made his way back downstairs.

"Mitsuki," Sounga said trying to shaking her again, "Mitsuki, your mom is here."

Mitsuki's eyes instantly snapped open as she sat up kicking the covers off of her looking around the room, "Wh- what?" Sounga and Tetsusaiga were leaning against each other laughing their asses off. Mitsuki just then realized that they were messing with her. "You guys are asshol-," she cut herself off as an evil dark look crept its way onto her face along with an evil looking smile causing the two demons to cower back in slight fear.

"U-uh Mitsuki?" questioned Sounga and Tetsusaiga simultaneously with a chibi look on their faces.

Mitsuki pulled something out of the pillow that she had on her lap and dangled it next to her face with the evil expression still on her face. Tetsusaiga and Sounga scrutinized at the object to get a better look at it. It was a small object that was dangling by a small chain; it looked like, a whistle. Their eyes widened like saucers as they stumbled back trying to run out of the room but tripped and fell on their asses.

"M-Mitsuki w-were s-sorry."

"Sorry my ass," she mumbled as the whistle dangled between her lips.

Starrk and Lilynette looked on in interest at the object Mitsuki had dangling between her lips that had the two demons so terrified.

Then without warning the two demons ran out of the room screaming like little kids who'd seen a ghost. Tenseiga who had been in the main room heard the screaming and it was just a matter of time before they ran in here. Three.. two.. one.. and on queue Tetsusaiga and Sounga burst into the main room panting.

"What happened to you two?" Tenseiga asked innocently when in truth he knew exactly what happened.

"T-that bitch," Sounga said while trying to regain his breath, "she found the whistle."

"It was hidden in her pillow-," Tetsusaiga added.

"She never found the whistle," Tenseiga cut him off nonchalantly.

"What?" Sounga and Tetsusaiga exclaimed.

"Then what was that she had back there?" Tetsusaiga asked.

"She never found the whistle we hid, but did it ever occur to you guys that she might have more than one?"

"What?" they exclaimed again, "How does she have more than one?"

"Beats me but I'm sure she won't be so careless to leave it where you could get it and dispose of it," Tenseiga said walking over to the table.

"I'm starting to get the idea that the only reason she was 'careless' with the first damn whistle was because she had another," Tetsusaiga said as he plopped down on the couches.

"Yeah," Sounga nodded as he looked for something to eat.

Back upstairs in Mitsuki's room, "Well that didn't go too well," Starrk muttered as he and Lilynette entered Mitsuki's room closing the door behind them.

"What's that anyways?" Lilynette asked referring to the whistle in Mitsuki's hand as she sat on the bed.

"It's a whistle," she replied showing them said object, "but not just any whistle, I guess you could compare it to a dog whistle except it has a much, much higher frequency that only their sensitive ears can hear which is why they ran out of here like little pussies when they thought I was going to use it."

"Were you?" question Starrk as he leaned against the bed post.

"Na I hardly ever use it but still, the thought of me blowing it just terrifies them. It terrifies them so much that they went all out to hide the first one I had."

"And yet you have this one."Starrk commented.

"And yet I have this one," she repeated with a smile, "I've always had more than one they just don't know it, as a matter of fact," she got out of bed and reached for something underneath the bed… it was a small box. She shook it slightly making whatever was in there jingle as she continued with a glint in her eyes, "I've got a whole box."

She handed the box over to Lilynette who shook it next to her ear listening to the sound as Mitsuki climbed back in bed. "Don't tell me your going back to sleep Mitsuki." Lilynette whined as she handed the box to Starrk in which he looked over said box.

"Maybe," she said slyly with a grin as she snuggled into the covers.

"It's locked," Starrk said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, of course it is otherwise someone would steal all of the pretty little whistles in there."

"Well someone could just steal the box along with what's inside."

"But there'd be no point in stealing something one doesn't have to key to," she pointed out as she sat up again.

"Where's the key?" he asked averting his gaze from the box to her where she was sitting on the bed next to Lilynette.

"Psh like I would tell you. Now gimme my box," she extended her hand for him to give her the box.

He gazed at her outstretched hand before he just put his hand behind his back along with the box, away from Mitsuki's view. "Where's the key." He repeated.

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"Where is it."

"Somewhere."

"Where."

"Give me the box Starrk."

"They key."

"The box."

"Where is it."

"It's in a place where you and everyone will never find, in a place you'll least expect it to be," she replied cheekily.

"Lost?" Lilynette asked.

"No its not lost!" she crawled over Lilynette and over to Starrk trying to reach behind him and get the box but he just raised his arm out of Mitsuki's reach. "Starrk, give me the box," she said, her eye brow now twitching.

"Mitsuki, give me the key," he said putting the box over his head seeing as how Mitsuki only reached him to his chin giving him the height advantage.

"No," she said trying to reach for the box as he walked back but he just moved it out the way every time.

While that was going on Lilynette grabbed a pillow to get comfortable and watch the little scene but as she was lying on her stomach with her chin resting on her crossed arms atop the pillow, she felt something in the pillow. Could it be another whistle? She doubted it since this wasn't the pillow Mitsuki put it back in. Lilynette sat up and reached inside the pillow until she felt something. She grabbed it and pulled out what appeared to be a small key. She looked it over then over to Starrk and Mitsuki and realized this must have been the key that unlocks the box.

By this point Mitsuki was on Starrk's back, legs wrapped around his waist, pulling his hair with one hand and trying to reach the box with the other. Starrk on the other hand, had one hand trying to pry Mitsuki's hand from his hair and the other keeping the box from her reach as he staggering around the large room trying to keep his balance and keep the box from her at the same time. By now they were across the room where the bed was when out of the corner of her eye, Mitsuki noticed Lilynette holding something in front of her face as if examining it.

Starrk felt Mitsuki stop in her attempts to get the box as he felt her hand loosen its grip on his hair. He felt her shift slightly on his back and saw her peering over his shoulder at something in front of them. He turned his head to look in the direction she was looking at and saw Lilynette examining some small object in front of her face. Next thing he knew, he was knocked down and Mitsuki walked over him but not before proceeding in digging his face in the carpeted floor with her foot and grabbing the box he dropped.

"Lilynette, give it to me!" she exclaimed startling Lilynette. She was about to run over to the bed but she felt something grab at her ankle causing her to trip over and fall face first onto the carpeted floor.

"Lilynette! Give me the key!" Starrk exclaimed standing over Mitsuki and reaching down to get the box _she_ dropped.

"Uh," Lilynette fumbled for words as she got off the bed to stand.

Mitsuki got up and jumped on Starrk's back once again pulling his hair. With one hard pull of his hair, she pulled his head really close to hers and said in a low voice, "Let me ask you a quick question Starrk, is the anatomy of a male arrancar such as yourself the same as a male human?"

He could feel her breath against his face and he could feel a small blush on his face at their sudden proximity as he fumbled for words, "Uh-" next thing he knew, Mitsuki appeared in front of him and kneed him in the crotch, hard, causing him to drop down to his knees holding his sensitive parts.

She grabbed the box off the floor, "I take that as a yes," she said turning her attention to Lilynette. "Run Lilynette! Run!" she shouted as they both ran out of the room, Lilynette following behind Mitsuki.

"Where are we going?" Lilynette asked as they stopped and she handed the key to Mitsuki.

"Do you think he'll be mad," Mitsuki questioned jokingly.

"I don't know," she laughed.

She smirked, "Well just to be sure, lets stay away from the hallway leading to my room until we know for sure he's away in the meantime we should hide in the basement. Besides I gotta change," she said looking down at her tank top and pajama shorts, "I'm sure there are clothes in the dryer down there," she said as she led the way downstairs being cautious when turning corners and walking into hallways until they were at the door that led to the basement. Mitsuki slowly opened the door as to make sure not to make much noise, then gestured Lilynette inside and closed the door behind her as they made their way down.

* * *

"Damn," Starrk muttered as he slowly got up still slightly aching in his lower regions, "I'll get her for this." He slowly made his way out of the room and downstairs into the main room where the demons were watching a football game on the TV.

"Woah dude what happened to you?" questioned Tetsusaiga as he saw the way Starrk was walking.

"Mitsuki," was all he said as he plopped down on the couch.

"No need to say more."

Starrk was inwardly appreciative that he let the subject drop.

"Where is Mitsuki anyways?" questioned Sounga.

"And Lilynette," added Tenseiga.

"Yeah, heard them screaming then it got quiet all of a sudden," Sounga said, "Oh well, they're somewhere in the house."

"Yeah," Tenseiga sighed.

* * *

Back with Mitsuki and Lilynette…

There were clothes in the dryer like Mitsuki said but hardly anything was hers so she just decided to stay in her pajamas. It wasn't like she was going out today or had a reason to get dressed for that matter.

The basement wasn't as bad as Lilynette first thought it would be, in fact, it wasn't bad at all. It wasn't completely dark or smelly since it had two small darkened windows on ground level across from each other allowing fresh air to enter. There was also a couch, TV, mini fridge and a table with foldable chairs.

"This could be a bedroom," Lilynette commented, "it only needs a bed."

"Watch and learn," Mitsuki said as she walked over to the couch and slid out some bars from underneath it propping them up till they popped into place, then she grabbed the front of the couch and pulled it over the bars revealing it to be a pullout couch.

"Nice," Lilynette said as she walked over to it, "What are the bars for?"

"That's how it came. The bars are attached to the bottom edges of the couch and they slide in and out, they support the extra weight once you pull it out into a bed," Mitsuki explained already lying down on her stomach watching TV.

* * *

"Damn two hours and still no twerps," Sounga yawned getting up from the couch.

"I'm bored, let's go outside and play something," Tetsusaiga said headed over to the food closet to get some munchies.

"Aw does the little puppy want to go out for a walk," Sounga teased in a baby voice.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Let's go outside and play a game of capture the flag," Tenseiga suggested.

"I'm in," Tetsusaiga agreed.

"Me too," as did Sounga, "What about you Starrk, you wanna play a nice 'friendly' game of capture the flag."

"Capture the flag?" Starrk questioned.

"Yeah, the object of the game is to capture the flag, in this case the flag is a football, and make it to the opposite side to score a points. You can pass it back and forth between teammates and if you drop it nothing happens except maybe you get tackled by trying to receive it but it's not like the whole games restarts or anything."

"I don't see why not."

"Alright, now all that's left are the two twerps. Where could they be?"

"Try calling her cell," Suggested Tetsusaiga as he tossed the phone at Sounga whom proceeded in dialing Mitsuki's cell, just when it was about to go to voicemail she answered it.

"What do you want?"

"We're going to go and play capture the flag, you in?"

"Capture the flag eh?" he heard her talking over to Lilynette, "You wanna play a game of capture the flag Lilynette?"

He could hear Lilynette in the background, "Capture the flag? You mean that game in which people tackle each other in order to retrieve the ball from the opposite team."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Yo Sounga, we're in."

"Cool, we'll get ready and meet up in the back."

"Alright, I'll get the balls."

"Alright." He hung up and looked back at the others, "The game is on! Lets go get ready and meet up with Mitsuki and Lilynette in the back."

* * *

"Why do you guys use more than one ball?" Lilynette asked as they headed downstairs after Mitsuki changed into clothes more appropriate for the game.

Mitsuki gestured to the bag slung behind her shoulder, "We play with one but we take the bag because usually every time a ball gets lost or completely destroyed."

"Oh," she said as Mitsuki opened the sliding door in the main room that leads to the back revealing the four males waiting for them. Sounga carrying a mini cooler gestured for them to come. "Wow Starrk you're actually going to play?" Lilynette teased.

"I have my reasons," he simply replied glancing over at Mitsuki in which she just smiled cheekily.

"Oi, Mitsuki should we play here or somewhere else?" Sounga called out to her.

Mitsuki looked over the large yard in thought whether or not to have the game here, "Na, let's go to the bigger field down the trail." They made their across the yard over to the fence where Tetsusaiga opened a fence door revealing a dirt trail. They followed it until they arrived at a very large open field probably twice the size of the back yard surrounded by a large variation of trees of all sizes. "Well here we are," she said putting down the bag as Sounga put down the cooler.

"What type of game are we playing? Anything goes?" Tetsusaiga asked getting excited.

"Um yeah."

"Yes!" Sounga and Tetsusaiga exclaimed.

"Anything goes?" questioned Starrk.

"Yeah, you can do anything you want in order to get the ball but the one rule that we all agreed on is that you can't use any speed technique like sonido or flash step otherwise it would take the fun out of the game and well, there wouldn't really be a game and the same also applies to teleporting. Also there are no boundaries meaning you can chase someone off into the groves and it'll still be in play but you don't score until you make it into the scoring area," she explained pointing to where Sounga and Tenseiga set up cones on either side of the field representing the scoring zones.

"Fair enough," he agreed.

"Alright then there are six of us so 3 on 3. What are the teams?"Tetsusaiga asked.

"How about Lilynette, Tenseiga and me against you three," Mitsuki proposed.

"Fine by me."

"All right then which team starts?"

"Lets rock paper scissors, best two out of three."

"ok." It ended with Tetsusaiga's team being the first to kick off. "First team to 3 wins," Sounga said as he and Mitsuki shook, or more like crushed each other's hand before both teams went off to their respective side as they each strategized.

"Alright, Lilynette you sure you up for this, it can get brutal."

"Of course I am, I'm actually excited," she replied anxiously.

"Ok, but just a heads up, watch out for Sounga and Tetsusaiga even though you have the appearance of a child doesn't mean they'll go easy on you but I'm pretty sure that they have enough heart to not beat you down. But on second thought, take advantage of your child like appearance to try and deceive them. Other than that aim for the crotch," she said.

"Aim for the crotch, got it," Lilynette replied.

Tenseiga just sighed grateful that he was on Mitsuki's team that way his lower regions didn't have to suffer much.

"Alright this is our chance to beat Mitsuki's ass," Sounga exclaimed.

"What about Lilynette," Tetsusaiga questioned.

"I dunno we'll just trip her or something, is that okay with you Starrk?"

"Yeah, she can take care of herself," Starrk assured glancing over to look at the three on the other side of the field.

"Okay good-"

"We should grab Lilynette and put her at the top of one of those pine trees," Tetsusaiga joked.

"Ha! We should." Sounga laughed, "Anyways just a heads up Starrk, I'm pretty sure Mitsuki will aim for the crotch so just putting that out there."

"I figured as much."

"YOU GUYS READY?" Sounga bellowed across the field. He saw Mitsuki wave at him so he got ready and kicked the ball up high. Mitsuki's team split up with Tenseiga in the center as he jumped up and retrieved the ball, landing on the ground he ran a short distance before tossing it over to Lilynette as he saw Sounga and Tetsusaiga approaching with an evil glint in their eyes.

Lilynette was a bit surprised that he passed it to her but quickly recovered and ran to the other side seeing as how Sounga and Tetsusaiga were hot on her heals with Tenseiga right behind them. Mitsuki waved at Lilynette and she threw the ball at her in which Mitsuki caught. She noticed how the moment she had the ball Sounga and Tetsusaiga chased after her with a kill crazy look etched onto their faces. She also noticed how Starrk was nowhere to be seen.

_He probably went to sleep,_ she thought looking behind at the two demons but next thing she knew, her face met with the ground causing her to drop the ball. She snapped her head up to see just what happened and what she saw caused her eyebrow to twitch in irritation. There, with a smirk on his face stood Starrk with his right foot outstretched.

"Damn," muttered Mitsuki as Starrk leaned down to get the ball.

"I believe this is mine now," he said in a low voice really close to her face. He then looked around for his teammates and threw the ball at an open Sounga.

It was Mitsuki's turn to blush at their proximity as she got up and glared at him before she ran back into the game with Starrk right behind her.

"What?" she called over her shoulder.

"Nothing, I was told to keep an eye on you if you were to be in this area."

"Those assholes," she gritted out referring to Sounga and Tetsusaiga.

Lilynette and Tenseiga were running after Sounga when all of a sudden Lilynette felt an arm around her small waist as she was lifted up off the ground and looked up to see Tenseiga carrying her.

"Are you ready?" he said still running.

"Wha-" but she couldn't even finish as she was thrown through the air onto Sounga's back.

"What the-?" Sounga wasn't able to finish as Lilynette was covering his eyes in an attempt to blind him causing to stagger slightly. "Ah, Lilynette get off," he tried to remove her hands but the girl wouldn't let go; and he was so close too.

Sounga dropped the ball and from there, well let's just say things didn't go so well. Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga both dove for the ball, the latter managing to get it but the other slapping it away. Sounga managed to pry Lilynette's body from his back and saw the ball so he went to grab but was kicked down by a feisty Lilynette. "Damn it Lilynette," Sounga hollered as Lilynette grabbed the ball then proceeded to run as Sounga chased her.

Mitsuki halted in her steps when she saw Lilynette running with the ball. She called out for her to kick the ball and Lilynette did so and quickly ducked afterwards as Sounga lunged at her but missed her since she ducked. For being small in stature, Lilynette sure did have one powerful quick seeing as how Mitsuki had to jump high into the air to retrieve the ball. Just when she grabbed the ball something hit her in the back sending her flying straight into the dense area of tree squealing as she broke branches as she kept on going until she finally crashed into a large and thick branch knocking the air out of her lungs leaving her hanging limply on the branch while trying not to let go of the ball and trying to regain catch her breath.

Once Mitsuki was out of sight and the sound of branches breaking seized, everyone looked at Starrk with a 'what the hell just happened?' look. "Oops," he was all he said as he looked around for the ball , "where's the ball?" he asked.

"Mitsuki had it," Tetsusaiga said walking over to Starrk.

"Mitsuki!" both Tenseiga and Lilynette called out, "Are you ok?"

Mitsuki could hear Lilynette and Tenseiga calling out to her as she sat up on the tree branch and leaned against the trunk of the large tree. She could her some of the leaves from the ground rustling as she peered down and saw Tetsusaiga slowly making his way into the large grove. She decided it would be best to use the trees for cover as she quietly leapt from one branch to another, slowly and quietly making her way to the where the scoring zone was. Tetsusaiga stopped in his tracks when he saw a few leaves fall down and looked up to see Mitsuki's long hair flowing behind her as she leapt from tree to tree.

"Mitsuki!" he called out leaping up into the trees after her. She glanced behind her and saw Tetsusaiga charging at her laughing sinisterly. She leapt up and down, high and low onto branches trying to lose Tetsusaiga.

Back with the four on the field, they just watched as the tops of trees shook followed by the sound of Tetsusaiga's laughing.

"Is this how you guys normally play?" Lilynette whispered to Tenseiga.

"Pretty much except with more violence," he replied. "I'm surprised it hasn't gotten crazy yet." Just when he said that a large blast sounded followed by a loud yelp and Tetsusaiga flew out hurtling onto the ground with a loud thud, swirls in his eyes showing he was out cold.

"Tetsusaiga!" Sounga ran over to the unconscious demon slapping his face trying to make him come to.

"No I want steak not pork," Tetsusaiga slurred.

"The hell you DO," Sounga said as he punched Tetsusaiga in the gut jerking said man awake.

"Wh-what?" he said looking around rubbing his head as he slowly got up.

"What happened?" Tenseiga asked as he and Lilynette approached the two.

"Mitsuki, the little bitch, she summoned my blade and used it like a baseball whacking me with it."

"Ooo," they all cringed knowing how heavy the blade was. Then they all heard the sound of rustling leaves and turned their heads to see Mitsuki a few feet away from the scoring zone slowly making her way over dragging Tetsusaiga's transformed blade behind her with one hand and holding the ball with the other.

She made it in the scoring zone, dropped the ball and put her foot on it then slung Tetsusaiga (sword) across her shoulder with a wide grin, "First point goes to Lilynette, Mitsuki and Tenseiga."

After the first point was scored, well let's just say all hell broke loose. Every time the ball was thrown up in the air whether it was thrown or kicked, whoever jumped up to get it was always slammed down onto the Earth by a member of the opposing team. Mitsuki still had Tetsusaiga out and used its large blade to swat opposing team members from scoring. By this point in time they were nearly forty five minutes into the game but the simple game of capture the flag turned into a game of who could hurt the other more. Also they were playing with their fourth ball. Currently Sounga had the ball but was cero'd in the ass by Lilynette causing him to drop the ball and rub his burning ass. She grabbed the ball and turned heal to run over to her team's scoring zone. She saw Mitsuki closer so she threw it to her. Mitsuki stuck Tetsusaiga in the ground and caught the ball but now had a small problem to deal with, that problem being Starrk. She stopped as an evil smile crept its way onto her face.

Fifteen minutes later, one could say the game was at its end. On one side of the field Starrk, clothes torn and shredded, was lying on his back exhausted trying to catch his breath as Mitsuki was lying across his chest on her stomach completely drain and exhausted. On some other part of the field Tenseiga, clothes also ragged, was resting atop knocked down tree trunk after a not so happy encounter with Sounga. Lilynette was hanging up high atop a tree branch until it snapped but as soon as she began to fall she felt a hand grab at her leg and looked up to see Sounga sitting on a branch resting against the trunk grabbing her ankle to prevent her from falling. He pulled her up and she lied down atop the thick branch. She looked down and saw that they were way up high.

Tetsusaiga was lying down, his clothes also in rags, with the ball in his hand in the scoring zone. He slowly raised his hand and called out, "I think it's a tie."

"What he say," Mitsuki mumbled from where she was lying across Starrk.

"The game's a tie," he answered her.

"Oh."

* * *

**A/N: Phew, what a long chapter. Remember, if anyone has an idea or request of an 'event' that they would like to see feel free to send me a PM and i'll try my best.**

-.-

**As they make their way back to the house...**

**Sounga: *glances over Lilynette's exhauted form slung across his shoulder* Damn Tenseiga you threw me up high.**

**Tenseiga: You threw me into a tree too.**

**Tetsusaiga: *glares at Mitsuki's sleeping form dangling from Starrk's shoulder* Mitsuki fricken swatted me like a fly with my own blade. **

**Starrk: Is this how you guys normally play?**

**Sounga: *chuckles darkly* You have only just seen the beginning.**

**Starrk: Wow**


	7. Locked Out

**SuPaTwEaK: Ah, yes, another chapter everyone! Mitsuki! If you would please..**

**Mitsuki: Gotcha. "Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. SuPaTwEaK owns absolutely nothing except her own OC (yours truly), concepts and ideas."**

**SuPaTwEaK: Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

Another month had passed and things had been pretty well. Mitsuki and Lilynette were now really close. The demons had gotten accustomed to the presence of the two arrancar and also enjoyed their company. Sometimes Lilynette would team up with either Tetsusaiga or Sounga and think up an evil plan to wake up either Mitsuki or Starrk. As the days past, Mitsuki could help but notice these feelings that she's been starting to feel towards the lazy arrancar. She just shrugged it off as him being attractive is all. She wasn't going to lie, Starrk was hot but on top of that he was sweet, very intelligent, and of course lazy and very powerful.

The same could be said for Starrk. For some unknown reason to him, he found himself sleeping less and less during the day. He would admit though that he enjoyed Mitsuki's company and in a way he felt touched when she said that she considered them friends and that they were welcome to stay as long as they wanted. She even took it upon herself and went and bought Lilynette some clothes. That was quite an interesting day indeed…

* * *

"Hey fools! Lilynette and I are going out!" Mitsuki called out standing in front of the garage door.

"Where you goin'?" Sounga asked as he approached the two.

"We're going into town and buy Lilynette some clothes."

"Oh cool. Hey on your way back buy some food."

"Take out or should I might as well restock on groceries?"

"Eh, I don't want take out. By meat 'cause we are out."

"Even chicken?"

"Yup."

"And pork?"

"Mhm."

"We've got no meat whatsoever?"

"We are completely out," he sighed.

"All right, so I'll buy the groceries' and stuff while I'm out."

"Hey Mitsuki!" Tetsusaiga called bursting into the room from the main room, "Buy food while you're out, we're completely out of meat."

"I know Sounga already told me."

"Oh, where are you going anyways?" Tetsusaiga asked.

"In town to buy some clothes for Lilynette."

"Ah, is she going like that or is she gonna wear that necklace thingy?" Sounga asked pointing at Lilynette.

"If she were to go like this I'm pretty sure no one would see her sooooo she's gonna wear the necklace thingy."

"Ah, I see. Are you going to buy Starrk anything," Tetsusaiga sneered.

"Where is he anyways?" Mitsuki asked.

"Asleep on the couch," Sounga said pointing behind him towards the main room where Starrk lied on the couch 'asleep' with one pillow covering his eyes but when in truth the man was awake listening to their entire conversation.

"We're gonna buy him some underwear," Lilynette giggled.

"Briefs or boxers?" Tetsusaiga joked.

"Um I don't know," Lilynette laughed.

"When I'm in this form, I prefer to wear boxer briefs, not as loose as them boxer shorts but also not as tight as briefs," Tetsusaiga nodded cleverly, "we're about the same height so you can get him what I wear."

"Yeah except he's got more ass than you do," Mitsuki joked.

"Hey! I've got ass and how would you know," he sneered.

"Because I stare at guys who have ass," Mitsuki rolled her eyes laughing, "and I don't stare at yours because there's nothing to see."

"I've got ass, right dude?" Tetsusaiga asked Sounga.

"Not gay dude," he waved him off as he went into the main room.

Mitsuki was holding her sides from laughing too hard as was Lilynette right beside her. "I'm just kidding, it's fun to mess with you," she said as she gave him a hug.

"Bitch," he grumbled as Mitsuki gave him a hug.

"Alrighty then we'll be heading out now and oh, you were right about the height so um you guys lend him some sweat pants or gym shorts or some tank tops."

"m'kay."

"Later," she called over her shoulder as Lilynette and she entered the garage. "Here put this on Lilynette," she handed Lilynette a silver beaded necklace once they were inside the car.

"Is this that necklace you were talking about?"

"Yeah, the guys use ones similar to that one when they go out in public. It hides the, you know, clawed hands, pointed ears, Tetsusaiga's markings. I guess in a way it would be kinda the same of what the soul reapers would call a gigai except you keep your original body and powers and abilities," Mitsuki explained as they drove out of the garage and into the long driveway.

"Where did you get them?"

"My old teacher gave them to me," she glanced over at Lilynette, "Ah, so it worked."

"What do you mean it worked?"

"Well, look for yourself," she said as she pulled down the sun visor on the passenger's side for Lilynette to look at herself through the mirror. When Lilynette looked in the mirror, her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. What she saw or better yet what she didn't see shocked her beyond anything else. When she looked in the mirror she saw two light pink eyes staring back at her along with a head full of light green hair, no helmet like mask.

"W-what. How?" was all Lilynette could say at the moment.

"I figured if it could alter the appearance of the three back home, it could also do the same to one such as yourself. Don't worry your still an arrancar. Like I said before it only alters your appearance. You could fire a cero while wearing it for all I care but not in the car."

"This..is..Awesome!" Lilynette exclaimed as she looked at herself through the small sun visor mirror.

"I know right," Mitsuki laughed softly as she took a quick glance at Lilynette. "It's a good thing I still had that dress and that it fit," she said referring to the white sleeveless cotton pique dress with red and yellow daisy patterns Lilynette currently had on.

"Yeah and thanks by the way, for not just the dress but for also allowing us to stay as long as we have."

"Ah don't worry about. I rather enjoy your guy's company. In fact I wouldn't mind if you guys were to stay longer. You know what, you guys are welcome to stay as long as you want," she said smiling.

"Thank you so much," Lilynette exclaimed as she caught Mitsuki off guard and reached over and gave her a big crushing hug.

"Woah there Lilynette, I'm driving," she laughed out.

"Oh right sorry," laughed Lilynette.

* * *

The girls left at around three in the afternoon and didn't return until eleven at night.

"Ha, I think everyone is asleep," Mitsuki laughed noticing the darkened house as she parked in the garage.

"Should we take out all of the bags now?" Lilynette asked.

"Hmm, let's take the groceries in first then the bags,"

"Ok," she replied as she helped Mitsuki carry the groceries in the house and also helped put them away where they belonged.

"Alright, now the shopping bags," Mitsuki said in a low voice as they went back to the car to retrieve their bags. Each was carrying a load full of bags.

"Where should we put them?" whispered Lilynette.

"Let's put them in your room for now."

"Okay," she replied as they quietly went upstairs and set the bags in Lilynette's room then went back down to get the second load.

"Wow, you don't realize how much you've actually bought until you lay it all out together," Mitsuki laughed looking through all the stuff they'd gotten once they turned off the lights downstairs and locked up.

"I know, should I go and give Starrk his underwear?" giggled Lilynette.

"Ha you should place it on his bed so when he wakes up it's the first thing he sees."

"hehehe ok," she repled as she quietly snuck out of her room and went over to Starrk's room to place his 'present' next to him. She couldn't stop giggling as she made her way back to her room.

* * *

Back to the present, when he woke up that day and found his 'present' all he could think of was you have got to be kidding me and is this joke. When he approached the two later that about the matter, they just laughed their asses off. But then they got serious and told him that they actually bought him clothes as well. He was a bit surprised that they would do such a thing but also he was touched in a way that they would even consider him and buy him things too.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his bedroom door and saw Lilynette peak her head in the room.

"Oh, hey, um, have you seen Mitsuki?" she asked.

"No why?"

"I can't find her anywhere in the house."

"Have you asked Sounga?"

"He doesn't know."

"What about Tenseiga?"

"I haven't asked him yet."

"Well then go ask, if you're looking for Mitsuki."

"I will," and with that she left and headed downstairs to where she found Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga in the main room. "Have any of you guys seen Mitsuki?"

"Mitsuki? Sorry haven't seen her," Tenseiga said.

"Have you searched her room, the basement, the entire house?" Tetsusaiga asked.

"Yeah," Lilynette sighed.

"Then she's probably outside somewhere," Tenseiga assured.

"Outside as in the backyard, or outside as in somewhere in the area?"

"The area," Tetsusaiga replied nonchalantly, "There are some areas in which she likes to lounge about. One of the many ways to look for her is to check the tops of tall trees since she likes to just lounge on the branches near the top, an old habit she got from her gramps when she was still a kid. Also up higher in the lands there is a small waterfall that pours into a spring, you might find her there asleep under a tree or somethin'."

"I don't know the land very well so I'll just stay here and way for her lazy ass to get back."

"Or we could leave her lazy ass out there and lock everything," suggested Tetsusaiga with an evil grin.

"Hehe let's do it," Lilynette said mischievously.

* * *

Starrk was heading downstairs when he noticed Mitsuki's bedroom door open when she usually kept it closed. Curious he went over to her room and found her nowhere to be seen. _Lazy_ he thought at the sight of her undone bed but then chuckled slightly since he was quite the same since he never did his bed. He looked around the big and spacious room and noticed the door to the balcony open. He stepped outside atop the balcony and looked around at the yard.

He heard a noise and it seemed to be coming from above, the roof. He jumped up on the roof and found Mitsuki lying down on a flat part of the roof with her arm draped across her eyes.

"Well look what I found here," he said and upon hearing his voice she instantly sat up.

"It's not nice to scare people like that."

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its ok," she glanced up at him, "anyways what brings you out of your room."

"What brings you out of yours?" he retorted as he took a seat next to her.

"Am I not allowed to go wherever I want?"

"I suppose, but the real reason I'm here is because I saw your bedroom door open and Lilynette was looking for you."

"Oh, well I've been up here… wait a min- why exactly did you enter my room, you don't see me entering your room."

"Actually you do. Along with Lilynette and wake me up."

"But I never go in alone," she grinned.

"I suppose."

Just then she heard a noise, "Did you hear that?"

He looked around, "Yeah."

She got up and headed over to her room's balcony, "Did you close the balcony door when you came out here," she called out to him.

"No why?"

"Because its locked." She jumped back up on the roof and headed over to the back and jumped down in front of the sliding door and found it locked also. "Hey! Open this damn door!" she shouted pounding on the door. She then went over to the front door and found it locked too. Everything window was closed and locked, every curtain was closed. Hell, even the small windows in the basement were closed. Through a small opening in the curtains from the main room she could see the three demons and Lilynette sitting on the couches eating munchies and watching a movie. She pounded on the windows, "Hey! Open up!"

"Do you hear something?" Tetsusaiga asked.

"Nope," Lilynette replied.

"Locked out." She looked up and saw Starrk looking down at her from the roof.

"Seems like it," she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Eh this sucks but oh well." She then began walking towards the fence door on the other side of the large yard.

Starrk appeared beside her, "Why don't you just teleport back in there?"

"I can't."

"You don't know how or-"

"I do know how to its just that there'd be no point in teleporting in there when they know when and where I'll appear. That being the case, the moment I get in, they'll just throw me back out," she explained as they approached the field they played their friendly yet dangerous game of capture the flag the previous month.

"How do they know when and where you'll appear?" he asked walking alongside Mitsuki as they crossed the large field and began walking on a different trail.

"I dunno, something about my scent. Anyways not to be mean or anything but, why are you following?"

"I'm locked out too remember."

"Yeah but," she saw him look at her, "er um, nevermind."

It was then that Starrk could hear the noise of what sounded like running water. "Is there a river around here?"

"Not a river, just a small stream. A little further up ahead this trail ends and on the other end is a beautiful grove. The entire area is just very beautiful in general," Mitsuki said with sincerity in her voice.

She was right. When they reached the end of the trail they were standing in a beautiful grove with many different types of flowers, lots of trees for shade but also there was a small waterfall that poured into a beautiful spring. There was a somewhat soothing noise because of the waterfall. "Wow," he breathed out.

"I know," she sighed as she went over to a tree near the spring and jumped up on one of the branches.

"Why not sit down here with me?" he patted the space next to him as he lied down on the soft grass.

"I'm fine."

"I see how it is," he joked.

"W-what, n-no its just… fine," she sighed as she jumped down and took a seat next to Starrk.

"That wasn't so bad."

"Shut up," she mumbled as leaned back against the tree they were under.

"This place is pretty cool."

"Hm? Oh, yeah, it is. This is like my own little relaxation area. I come here all the time. It's either here or on the branches of tall trees."

"Why tall trees?" he mumbled.

"Its just a habit I got from my gramps when I was still very young."

"Habit?" he glanced at her.

"When my gramps still owned all of this, my family and I would stay for about a week during the summer and winter. He's done this for as long as I can remember but once the sun was completely out he would take me outside, jump up on some of the tall trees around here and we would gaze at the stars for hours or until my mom came out and called for us to come in. I can remember my mom completely flip out when she found out," she laughed slightly, "But I liked being up there though despite what my mom said but she eventually got used to it."

"You're very close with your grandfather."

"Not just him, my entire family," she smiled softly.

"Your grandfather is alive, right?"

"Oh yeah, he's alive alright; Alive and lively as he'll ever be."

"Ah. So is that why sometimes I feel your energy leave the house at night? You go out and gaze at the stars?"

"Yeah although sometimes just on the balcony or the roof. Sometimes I'm too lazy to go up on the trees."

"Wow."

"Shut up your lazy too," she laughed and pushed him slightly.

"So what." He pushed back.

Mitsuki yawned and stretched her arms above her head, "I'm tired, I'm wanna take a nap."

"Me too," he replied as he too yawned. He then outstretched his arm to Mitsuki.

"What?"

"Lets take a nap."

"I'm fine over here," she said trying to be polite patting the space next to her.

"Come here," he said in his usual lazy tone.

"I'm fine."

"Mitsuki," he stared with a blank look on his face.

"S-stop that," she stuttered slightly feeling a bit awkward under his stare.

"Stop what," inwardly he was a bit amused that he could make her feel uncomfortable by just staring at her.

"Stop staring at me," she turned her back to him

Still staring.

She looked back and saw that he was still staring at her, "Stop it," she laughed.

"I'm not staring," he replied simply.

"Well then look the other way," she said covering her face.

"No, the sun will hurt my eyes."

"Well then look at the waterfall or the spring just not in my general direction."

"I'll look away if you come here," he proposed.

"U-uh-"

Staring.

"…b-but I-"

Still staring.

"…fine but you have to move over here because the sun will be shining where you are right now and I don't really want to wake up with the sun's light right on my face."

"Fine by me," he said as he rolled over so that he was right next to Mitsuki. He then outstretched his arm to her again, "Now then."

"I know I know, just don't snore," she said as she lied down next to him and nestled her head on his shoulder and rested her hand on his chest.

"I won't, promise," he chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her now sleeping form before softly leaning his head against hers as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Where could she be?" Sounga murmured. Its been four hours since they locked her out of the house and so they decided that its been long enough. They all voted Sounga to go out

* * *

and find her seeing as how her cell phone stayed in her room. He couldn't smell her in the area meaning she was either somewhere along the stream's bank or at the spring. He was currently walking along the stream's bank and still nothing. When he finally made it to the spring, he was met with quite a scene; Mitsuki and Starrk where cuddling under a tree near the spring. Upon further inspection, both were dead asleep, "Figures," he mumbled.

_She looks so peaceful _he thought _should I wake them or just let them be?_ He sighed and decided to let them be, if he were to wake them he got a feeling he would get a beating by not just Mitsuki but Starrk as well. As he turned to leave he couldn't help but snicker at what might transpire if they were to wake up in their current states. For the meantime what he saw would be just between him and the two sleeping beauties. He could be an ass most of the time but he still had a heart. Now he had to think of an excuse for Tetsusaiga not to come out and find her seeing as how he's coming back empty handed.

* * *

… _the fuck?_ Mitsuki thought as she felt something nuzzling her cheek. _What the?_ She thought trying to remember where exactly she was. _Let's see I got locked out of my own house, along with Starrk…_ That's when it hit her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Starrk nuzzling her cheek. She tried to move away but found that he had a firm grip on her waist. It was tight enough for her to not be able to leave, but also loose enough that it didn't hurt or bother her. She tried to pry his arm from her waist but he just shifted slightly and his grip tightened slightly then loosened back to how it was originally.

"That hand better not move down," she muttered as she tried to wiggle free but all that resulted in was him wrapping his other arm around her waist and moving her so that she was now lying on top of him. She squealed slightly all the while blushing at their position. "Damn it Starrk, I'm not a damn heat pillow," she mumbled while trying to pull away from him but to no success. "Starrk," she said poking his cheek, "Staaarrk," she poked him again, still nothing.

"Starrk wake up," she said poking at his chest. He snorted and choked a little before his eyes fluttered open, noticing Mitsuki lying on him.

"M-Mitsuki, w-what are you-," he began.

"Let go," she said tapping her fingers on his arm.

"W-wha- oh, oh!" he said releasing his hold on her.

She rolled off of him, "You're impossible when it comes to waking you up. I can see now why Lilynette prefers to use such… unusual ways to wake you," she joked. "Now, I don't know about you but I enjoyed my nap," she said as she stood and yawned.

"Yeah, me too," he said as he got up and loudly yawned in his hand. "I didn't mean to-"

"Ah, its ok, seriously, just forget about it. Anyways let's get back and hope they'd had enough of this little game."

"Yeah," he said as he followed her back. As they were walking along the trail Starrk couldn't help but think back to when they were at the spring. He might have been asleep but he definitely could feel the warmth of her body. He was getting those feelings again...

* * *

"Shit! Hurry before she gets here!" Tetsusaiga exclaimed as he, Sounga, Tenseiga and Lilynette scurried throughout the kitchen trying to make Mitsuki their 'We're Sorry' dinner.

"We're hurrying, we're hurrying," Lilynette called out as she and Tenseiga set the plates on the nearby table.

"Hopefully she'll forget all about today once she eats," sighed Sounga as he removed his apron, "And we are done."

"Is she almost here?" Tetsusaiga asked.

"She's about to reach the gate," Tenseiga answered peeking through the curtains.

"How do you know where she is?" Lilynette curiously asked as she sat at the table.

"We aint human sweet heart," Sounga said as he sat across from Lilynette, "We can either smell her scent or sense her energy."

"Or you can see them opening the door to the yard," Tenseiga said as he too sat down at the table.

"This better work," Tetsusaiga sighed as he washed his hands.

* * *

"I swear to god that door better be open," Mitsuki mumbled as she and Starrk crossed the yard.

They reached the door and upon opening the door they found everyone smiling, sitting at the table with food freshly served for six people.

"Hungry?" Lilynette gestured to the two empty seats.

"Why thank you," Mitsuki said as she sat down next to Sounga, "but I still haven't forgotten about earlier," she said before digging in.

"Sit down Starrk, there's plenty," Sounga gestured to the empty seat next to Tenseiga across from him.

"It's not like its poisoned or anything," Lilynette added.

"Lilynette," Tenseiga shushed her.

"What, it's true. If the food was poisoned then Tetsusaiga and Mitsuki over here would be screwed," she said pointing over to Mitsuki and Tetsusaiga, both stuffing their faces with food.

"Fuck you," Mitsuki and Tetsusaiga muttered.

"Sit your ass down before the food gets cold but more importantly, it never hurt a man to have dinner with his friends," Sounga said.

Starrk froze momentarily but recovered before anyone noticed. _Friends huh? Yeah, his friends._ In the nearly three months that he and Lilynette have been here he would admit that he's rather enjoyed the company of Mitsuki and the three demons and he enjoyed being here too.

"Alright," Starrk smiled softly as he took a seat and had dinner with his friends.

Dinner went by smoothly with conversations here and there. Mitsuki was currently staring intently at her drink, "Did you guys spike my drink? Because I swear, I feel like forgetting about you guys locking me out of the house," she practically slurred from being too stuffed that she had to loosen the waistband of her sweat pants.

"We didn't spike you drink, we're all drinking out of the same bottle of soda smart one. And the reason why you feel like forgetting about earlier is probably out of the goodness of your heart," Sounga said rubbing his full belly while leaning back in his chair.

"Speaking of earlier what did you guys even do?" Tetsusaiga slurred pointing at Mitsuki.

Mitsuki took a quick glace across at Starrk and was about to think up of something to say but Sounga spoke up, "They were at the spring napping. Mitsuki was up by the waterfall and Starrk was under some tree snoring away. I just couldn't bring myself to wake either up which is why I came back empty handed."

"Oh," was all Tetsusaiga and Lilynette said.

"Did you…" Mitsuki whispered to Sounga while Lilynette and Tetsusaiga were each filling up their cups with soda to see who could chug it down first.

"Yeah, they sent me to see how you were fairing and since I couldn't smell your scent I figured you were probably somewhere along the stream or at the spring. I found both of you dead asleep under a tree at the spring. I didn't tell them what exactly I saw, not til now and I still didn't even say the truth," he whispered back.

"Why didn't you tell them what you saw?"

"I have a heart ya know. That, and I don't want to hear the constant teasing you guys might get."

"Thanks."

"What are you guys whispering about," Lilynette slurred from all of the sugar and caffeine.

"Aw did Sounga wet the bed?" Tetsusaiga joked.

"Fuck you Tetsusaiga."

"Children calm down," Mitsuki waved her hand at them, "Sounga was only telling me how you guys were going to clean up the kitchen, right Sounga."

He growled slightly, "Right."

After the kitchen was cleaned everyone headed upstairs except for Mitsuki and Starrk who stayed in the living room. They were watching TV when Starrk got up, walked over to her, put her feet down from the couch and lied next to her resting his head on her lap. Mitsuki was blushing at the fact that he was lying on her lap, "Um S-starrk, what uh, what are you doing?"

"I learned from earlier today that you are really comfortable," he said absentmindedly as played with a strand of her hair.

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Instead she just turned her attention back to the TV and began slowly rake her hand through his hair, his usual messy and unkempt hair surprisingly very soft.

* * *

**A/N: Thats the end of that chapter. Next chapter will have lots of Starrk/Mitsuki, promise! Until then everyone, SuPaTwEaK out!**

**-.-**

**Mitsuki: For someone who doesnt take care of his hair, yours is really soft.**

**Starrk: Why thank you. Your hair is really soft too.**

**Mitsuki: *blush* T-thank you.**

**Starrk: *smirks to himself***


	8. Tyson and Kai

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for such a long update, school has been a real biotch lately :/ But nevermind that, what's important is that I actually had time to update :D (even if its midnight and i have school tomorrow) This is more important! so without further ado...**

**Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo! (and not me *sobs*)**

* * *

Mitsuki snored lightly, lying in her bed, eyes closed. The sun shined in her eyes, making her scrunch her face up, whimpering slightly, eyebrow furrowed. She turned, or at least tried to turn over. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling something wrapped around her body. Wondering what that was, she looked down, blinking a couple times, then lifted the blanket, only to scream and jump out of bed.

There was a groan of annoyance from the bed.

"S-Starrk! What are you doing? Why were you laying beside me?" Mitsuki yelled, glaring at the lazy arrancar.

"Well... uh, Tenseiga told me to come and wake you up and tell you something... I was about to wake you up... but the bed looked _so_ comfortable," Starrk said, throwing the blanket over himself, snuggling under the covers.

"Starrk, what did Tenseiga want to tell me?"

No reply.

"Starrk."

Still no reply.

"Staarrk," her eyebrow was twitching now. She went over to the bed to try and shake him but when she did, he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her down on the bed with him and nuzzled her neck. "Ah," she squealed at the suddenness. "Dammit Starrk get up," she mumbled as a small blush crept its way onto her face. She hated the fact that she always blushed around this guy and the current situation wasn't helping the problem. "Let me go, I _actually _want to get up." Starrk groaned then complied and let her go. She got up and headed to the bathroom as Starrk snuggled into the covers again. Mitsuki got out of the bathroom and went over to her bed to see Starrk once again asleep snuggling under her covers. "Get up," she said poking his cheek.

"Why," he groaned pulling the covers over his head.

"Well for one, this is _my_ room and this is _my_ bed."

"But it's _so_ comfortable," he mumbled from under the covers.

She sighed and ran hand through her hair, "What did Tenseiga want to tell me?"

"I can't remember."

"Psh 'I can't remember' my ass. What were you supposed to tell me?"

"I don't know."

"Liar!" she exclaimed as punched him in the gut. He abruptly sat up trying to catch his breath.

"So violent," he mumbled rubbing his abdomen.

"That's what happens when you're uncooperative."

"Someone called early in the morning; you were asleep so Tenseiga answered-"

"Wait, what were you doing up so early in the morning?"

"Lilynette."

"Ah."

"By the way he was talking, I would assume it was someone you guys know very well. I was about to go up to my room when he said that I pass by your room to wake you up and tell you that you had something to do and that he would explain once you got downstairs," he finished lying back down on the bed.

Mitsuki was thinking about what he just said, "Phone call huh. Eh chores to do so early in the morning," she grumbled.

"'So early in the morning'? its noon." Starrk muttered as he yawned into his hand.

"Soo, oh well, might as well get it over with." She stretched, "Thanks. You're welcome to sleep in," she said as she headed downstairs.

Mitsuki walked into the main room; Lilynette munchin' on some munchies watching TV while the three demons were eating and talking amongst themselves at the table. "Bitch those are my HoHos," she said to Lilynette whom was munching away at the snack.

"Shut up whore, they're mine now," she retorted.

"Hahahaha, you're so mean Lilynette" Mitsuki laughed then directed her attention toward the three at the table, "anyways what's up?"

"Guess who called earlier this morning," Sounga said looking over at Mitsuki.

"I'm thinking grandpa but I have a feeling it's not so I'm guessing my mom?"

"Bingo."

"I told her you were asleep and she just said to call her as soon as you can, said it was important," Tenseiga explained as he handed the phone to Mitsuki.

Mitsuki grabbed the phone, took a seat at the table then dialed her mother. "Hey mom its me Mitsuki… Uh huh… I just got up… No but-… Okay fine, what's so important that you called so early?... Today?... Right now? I haven't even eaten yet… N-no but-… No-… Y-yes… Y-yes ma'am… Alright… 'kay love you too." She hung up and sighed.

"What's up?" Tetsusaiga asked.

"I have to go to her house right now, I'll explain later. I'ma go up and change," she said as she got up and headed upstairs to her room to change, passing Starrk along the way. She quickly got dressed then headed back downstairs, "I'm heading out," she called out before leaving.

"Where is she going?" Starrk asked after Mitsuki left.

"To her parent's," replied Sounga as he plopped down on the couch.

"What for?"

"I dunno, she said she would explain when she got back."

"When will she get back?"

"Well it takes nearly forty five minutes to arrive to her parent's house without traffic. It also depends what she's gonna do there and also if there's traffic coming back, so I'm assuming in a couple of hours," Sounga explained.

* * *

Three and a half hours later the sound of the garage door opening then closing could be heard to everyone in the main room.

"She's back~," Tetsusaiga sang as he got up from the couch and headed over to the kitchen.

"About time," Sounga yawned.

The door opened and Mitsuki's voice could be heard talking as well as other, younger voices. "C'mon, be careful now," Mitsuki cooed.

"What the…?" Tetsusaiga wondered as he went over to the door, next thing he knew…

"Fluffy!" Twin voices exclaimed as they pounced on an unexpected Tetsusaiga resulting in him being knocked down with two little boys sitting on his chest giggling to themselves.

"Ah, so is this why your mother called?" Sounga asked as he approached them.

"Yeah, she needed someone to look after the twins because she had business to take care of," Mitsuki explained.

"For how long?"

"About two and a half days, maybe three. The rest of their stuff is in the car," she said setting down some bags as Sounga went out to the car to get the rest.

"Hey Mitsuki, you plan on getting them off?" Tetsusaiga asked looking at the giggling little boys.

"C'mon on now boys, leave fluffy alone… for now," Mitsuki said as she helped them get off of Tetsusaiga and led them into the main room.

"For now? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough, anyways go out to the storage and bring in the baby gates."

"Alright," Tetsusaiga grumbled going to the storage as Sounga entered with the bags.

"Who are they?" Lilynette asked peering over the couch.

Mitsuki led the toddlers into the living room and sat down on the couch, "These are my kids."

"What…"

"Na I'm just kidding, they're my younger brothers, Tyson and Kai."

"How old are they?" Starrk asked looking over at the twins.

"Well as you can see they're twins," she said gesturing to their faces, "and they are three years old; almost four. Tyson is older by, I believe it was four minutes."

"They're so cute," Lilynette squealed.

They both had heads full of dark raven hair and adorable chocolate brown eyes.

"Say hi, you guys," Mitsuki said to the twins.

Tyson ignored her as he was busy playing with some toys Tenseiga brought out from a closet and Kai just shyly buried his head in Mitsuki's shoulder.

Mitsuki sighed, "They might be twins but their personalities can be complete opposite at times. Hey, Tyson say hi." But the kid just ignored her, "Tyson," she said playful poking with her toe at the now giggling boy's back, "Say hi."

"okies," the little boy replied as he got up and went over, more like swayed over, to Lilynette, "hi my name Tyson." He then walked over to Starrk on the opposite couch and did the same, "Hi my name Tyson." He then went to stand in between Mitsuki's legs.

"Good job, Kai your turn to say hi."

"No," he mumbled against Mitsuki's clothes.

"Kai."

"No."

"Kai I say hi, yous turn now," Tyson beamed.

"What's wrong?" Starrk asked.

"He's shy. Normally they're really energetic but when it comes to new people he gets shy while Tyson over here will just get it over with," she gestured to the boy sitting on the carpet in front of his toys blowing bubbles with his saliva.

Mitsuki scooted right next to Lilynette, "Kai this is Lilynette, say hi."

"Hi," he mumbled against Mitsuki's shirt.

Mitsuki peeled him off of her and sat him on her lap facing Lilynette but he just latched back on and buried his head in her clothes. Mitsuki just sighed at the shy child, "Kai you have to look at her. C'mon, say hi then I'll give you two some snacks."

He then turned his head over to Lilynette, "Hi my name Kai," he said bashfully.

"Better," Mitsuki said as she carried the child and sat down next to Starrk. "Say hi Kai, this is Starrk."

"Hi my name Kai," the toddler said shyly looking at Starrk.

"Is usually this timid?" Starrk asked looking over the toddler in Mitsuki's arms.

"No, he can be a pain at times; together they can be a nightmare. He probably won't be like this later today; he just needs to get accustomed to you guys."

Kai had been staring at Starrk the entire time, he tugged at her hair to get her attention, "'Tsuki," he then pointed to the mask around Starrk's neck, "Fluffy eat."

"Wha? Fluffy eat…?" she looked at what he was pointing at, as did Starrk, then laughed slightly, "No Kai, Fluffy doesn't eat that, he eats something else similar to it."

"Fluffy no eat?"

"No Kai." She smiled.

"Fluffy?" Starrk questioned.

"Tetsusaiga."

"Why do they call him fluffy?"

"Its kinda a long story, it has to do with his true form," Mitsuki said as she sat Kai down on the couch next to Starrk and went to the kitchen to get some munchies for her little brothers.

Tyson clapped his hands and giggled, "Fluffy gonna eat," he said pointing at Starrk.

"Fluffy no eat," Kai protested as he crawled on top of Starrk and sat on his lap. "Tsuki say Fluffy no eat."

Starrk didn't know what to do with the toddler so he just let him sit on his lap.

"What are they talking about?" Tetsusaiga whispered to Mitsuki as he quietly entered the kitchen after setting all of the baby gates around the house.

"That you're going to eat Starrk."

He chuckled, "Wow."

"Anyways where are Sounga and Tenseiga?"

"They're finishing child proofing upstairs."

"Have you done this floor?"

"Yup, and with this," he placed a gate in between the counter and refrigerator blocking the way to the kitchen, "I'm done."

"Fluffy come!" Tyson ordered as he spotted Tetsusaiga. Tetsusaiga sighed and complied as he walked over to the toddler to sit next to him in front of the TV. Mitsuki followed with two juice boxes and two small bags of brownie bites for her brothers. "Fluffy, you eat?" he said pointing at Starrk.

"Fluffy doesn't eat him otherwise he'll get diarrhea," Mitsuki said as she opened the juice and bag then placed it in front of Tyson.

"Hey," both Starrk and Tetsusaiga replied staring at Mitsuki causing Mitsuki and Lilynette to laugh.

"It looks as though Kai has gotten a liking to you Starrk," she said as she sat next to him.

"Yeah, he's protecting me from being eaten," he said matter of factly.

"That's cute," she said. She then held her arms out to Kai, "Come here Kai so you can eat your snack."

"No," he said hugging Starrk.

Starrk just looked down at the toddler clinging onto him.

"You'll make a mess."

"No," he mumbled burying his head into Starrk's chest.

"Fluffy won't eat him, see, Fluffy's sitting with Tyson," she said pointing at Tetsusaiga whom was holding Tyson's juice carton.

"I don't want snack," he mumbled against Starrk's chest.

"I wannit!" Tyson exclaimed raising his hand.

"You already have your own Tyson. Kai come here, we'll play once you finish."

"I wanna play," Kai said as he lifted his head up.

"Well then come here." Kai crawled over to Mitsuki and sat on her lap then began eating his snack.

"Tsuki Fluffy eat mine," Tyson exclaimed holding up the empty bag.

"I swear to god I didn't," Tetsusaiga said putting his hands up in defense.

"You sure Fluffy ate them? Or do you just want to eat more?"

"Um, Fluffy ate." He giggled.

"Liar, now finish your juice so we can play in a while."

"Okay," he smiled as Tetsusaiga handed him his juice. "Done!"

"Alright now wait for Kai to finish then we'll play something, maybe go outside."

"Okies," he said as he occupied himself with his toys.

"Tsuki I done now," Kai said as he went over to play with the toys too.

"How many siblings do you have?" Starrk asked.

"Five. The eldest are twins, boy and girl. Then comes another brother, then me then those two," she said pointing at the twins playing with their toys, "Making a total of six children."

"The oldest and youngest are twins."

"Yeah."

"I can just image how crazy your family gatherings are," Lilynette sneered as she went to sit down with the boys.

"Haha yeah they can get pretty crazy with just my family alone. When you add my extended family, like my aunts and uncles from just one side of the family like my mom's siblings then it gets wild, but when you add both sides of the family, all hell breaks loose."

"Do they not like each other?"

Mitsuki laughed, "My mom's side of the family and my dad's side of the family get along just fine for many reasons but the one that always sticks out in my mind is that my dad's side is mainly a bunch of drunks and my mom's side can handle their liquor very well, so when they come together, you know there's gonna be booze; Although my mom doesn't drink but my dad will have a few beers every now and then, mostly when we have barbeques or gatherings but not like every day."

"Do you drink?" Lilynette asked playing with some firefighter trucks with the boys.

"Um, no."

"Um?" Starrk questioned glancing at her.

"Well there has been only one time when I have gotten drunk and high."

"More like wasted," Tetsusaiga sneered.

"Shut up, I've gotten drunk at my sister's wedding and about one month before that when she asked me to join her to go wine testing for the wedding. And when I've gotten high, well first of all it wasn't from drugs, again she asked me to join her this time to go smell some samples of these different scents one could use with invitations and decorations; they were more like perfumes. They have a wide variety of scents, once you start, they then narrow the choices to what you like best until you finally find what you like. It was pretty fun because you can experiment like combine scents and stuff, well anyways after like two hours of smelling these things and I am just out of it, my sister and her now husband finally decide which ones they like."

"It was almost like the glue and sharpie incident we had," Tetsusaiga said.

Mitsuki chuckled, "Yeah." She then stood, "Well I don't know about you guys but today is a beautiful day to go outside and get wet and just have fun."

"Yeah!" the four on the floor exclaimed while Starrk just yawned into his hand.

"Alright boys first lets go upstairs and get changed while Fluffy brings out your kiddie pool!"

"Yea- wait what? Why do I have to?"

"Because the boys love you."

"Love you my ass," Tetsusaiga mumbled.

"Hey! We won't be dropping any letter bombs while my bros are around."

"Alright, alright," Tetsusaiga muttered as he stood, "C'mon Lilynette come and help out."

"Alright," she said as they walked out of the room.

"Good now then, let's go boys."

"Kay." The twins replied simultaneously. They walked over to Mitsuki but Kai stopped midway and went back over to Starrk whom was still sitting on the couch.

"Come," he smiled, his tiny fingers wrapping around Starrk's larger ones.

"I- err, um ok." He complied and followed them.

Right before they reached the stairs, Kai reached up to Starrk, "Up." Starrk looked at the toddler unsurely before crouching down and lifting Kai up in his arms.

_They're so cute _Mitsuki thought as she did the same to Tyson before heading upstairs. "He really likes you," Mitsuki said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Haha Tsuki small," Kai laughed seeing as how he was able to see over Mitsuki's head.

"I'm not short; Starrk's just taller than me is all."

"Making you short," Starrk muttered.

"Short-er compared to you."

"But short nonetheless."

"Shaddup."

"Tsuki short," Kai whispered to Starrk.

"Yeah _Tsuki_ 's really short," he whispered back.

"Shaddup. They're three and can't say my name right ok, you're who knows how old and is perfectly capable of saying _Mitsuki_ right."

"I'm sorry, _Mitsuki._"

Ooh the way he just said that sent a chill down Mitsuki's spine. She had to calm down otherwise she'd find herself blushing. "Aw you did my bed, thank you," Mitsuki said as they walked into her room and set the twins down on the bed.

"You're welcome," he muttered as he went around to the other side and plopped down on the bed.

"I thought as much," she sighed as she grabbed some swimming trunks for the boys from one of their bags and headed over to the bed to change them. Once she finished, she set the twins on the floor and they ran over to the middle of the room where Mitsuki laid out some toys. She then got on the bed in an attempt to wake the lazy arrancar. "Starrk get up," she said trying to shake him awake but he just turned. "C'mon Starrk, I'll go call Lilynette if I have to and remember that I bought her a paint ball gun a few weeks back."

Suddenly Starrk's arm shot out and wrapped around Mitsuki's waist then pulled her to his chest as he rolled onto his back. "You can't go and get her if I have you here," he said.

_Dammit not this again _Mitsuki though a she could feel a damn blush on her face.

He leaned in close to her and placed his lips next to her ear, "You look cute when you blush," he said releasing his hold on her waist.

Mitsuki immediately rolled off of him. "I-I'm gonna change," she mumbled walking over to her bathroom nearly stumbling on her way there. She was certain that by now her cheeks were burning red. Damn it.

* * *

Once they were all done, the toddlers were anxious to go out and play. The minute they stepped outside the boys tried to wriggle free so they could run towards the spacious back yard that had a small pool and slip 'n slide in the center. Mitsuki didn't allow them to leave until they were past the large pool and onto the lawn only then did she and Starrk allow the boys to run off. The only reason as to why Starrk was outside was because Kai insisted that he tag along; that and because he saw Mitsuki wearing some really short shorts along with a white tank top, but nobody needed to know that second reason.

"Be careful," she called out to the boys as they ran over to Tetsusaiga and Lilynette whom were just finishing setting everything up.

"Where are Sounga and Tenseiga?" Tetsusaiga called.

"They're-"

"Right here." Tenseiga said as he and Sounga appeared next to Mitsuki.

"Took you long enough," Mitsuki said as she plopped down on the deck chair, "if I didn't know you guys well enough I'd think you guys are afraid of the water."

"Psh, if anyone is afraid of the water it's the mutt," Sounga scoffed.

"He's not a mutt. You're so mean. And besides out of all three of you guys, he's the only one whose actually already gotten wet," Mitsuki pointed over to where the twins were spraying Tetsusaiga with water from the hose.

"Haha poor fool. But I guess it's our turn," Sounga smirked as he and Tenseiga headed over to the four in the center of the field.

Mitsuki looked to her right and Starrk asleep on one of the deck chairs. A nap wouldn't hurt, it was such a beautiful day after all…


	9. Tough

**A/N: Yayz, I updated! Sorry for the wait, I'm juggling three stories _and_ school. Anyways thanks for the review, I appreciate it so much! Without further ado . . .**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

"Should we do it?"

"Yeah, yeah," two smaller, younger voices replied excitedly.

_Those voices . . . they sounded familiar._

"She'll kill you guys if you do." Another voice said; it also familiar. . . Tenseiga?

"HA! Let's do it!" That definitely sounded like Sounga, but why did they sound so close to her? Curious, Mitsuki opened her eyes waking up from her nap and when she did, she was met with six pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Ah! What the-, what are you guys doing?" she asked as she moved into a sitting position.

"Tsuki, hug!" Tyson and Kai exclaimed as they quickly climbed up on her lap and gave her a hug as big as their little arms could muster.

"Eee! You guys are soaked!" she squealed as they latched on her, giggling. She looked around and saw that everyone was wet except for Starrk whom seemed to also be waking from his nap. She peeled the twins off of herself and noticed the looks on Tetsusaiga and Sounga's faces. _What were they going to do?_ She though. They were all surrounding her, they were all wet- . . . Her eyes widened slightly as she realized what they were going to do. She got up and backed up with her hands in front of her. "Oh hell no, don't be like that-"

"Give me a hug," Tetsusaiga said offering his arms to her.

"Hell no! You're all wet!" She was about to call for Lilynette but then saw that she had just succeeded in completely waking him up by pouring a bucket of water on him. . . Great, now she was the prime target. The twins were giggling their little asses off as they sat in her chair.

"Give me a hug!" He laughed as he ran towards her, which of course, succeeded in her running away.

"Screw off, you reek of dog." She called behind her as she tried to escape his grasp.

"That's not very nice," Tetsuaiga laughed. "I'll have you know that I smell better than that of your average mutt," he then lunged at her but missed and landed in the water soaked ground. Mitsuki was quick to take advantage of the opportunity and dug his face deeper into the mud with her feet.

"Yay Tsuki!" The boys cheered as Starrk was squeezing the water out of his hair while Tenseiga just sighed.

"Haha take that biotch," Mitsuki laughed.

But then Sounga appeared out of nowhere, "Boo!" and succeeded in startling her causing her to lose her footing and stumble a bit. . . more than enough time for the now muddy Tetsusaiga to get up and grab her.

"Aww damn it! Ew this is gross. Lemme go!" Mitsuki wailed as Tetsusaiga had a firm grip on her with her arms pinned to her sides. The twins and Lilynette were cheering, Sounga was laughing his ass off, Starrk just watched on, slightly amused, leaning back in his chair, and Tenseiga had a feeling things were going to get bad.

"I'm gonna kill you, you mangy mutt!" Mitsuki screamed while Tetsusaiga laughed. She then swung her leg a far as she could forward, then swung it back as hard as she could; successfully hitting him in the crotch, immediately shutting him up as he let her go and dropped to his knees.

"Oooo," everyone flinched at how bad that must of hurt.

"Hahaha, that's what you get, son!" Mitsuki laughed as she wiped the clumps of mud on her arms and legs . . . but that little victory was short lived as she was tackled down by none other than Lilynette. Tyson and Kai then proceeded in pouncing on her one she was on the ground. "Noooo!" She wailed again as they were seated on her stomach coating her in mud pies. Lilynette was seated next to her covering her legs as Tetsusaiga and Sounga were scooping up mud and handing it to the twins. "Why don't those damn sprinklers turn on," Mitsuki grumbled.

"Think of this as a mud bath," Tetsusaiga sneered.

Mitsuki lifted her head to glare at him.

"You did say you really wanted to go to a spa," Sounga added.

"This wasn't what I had in mind . . . and I don't even like mud baths!" Mitsuki exclaimed as she struggled against the now very thick layer of mud covering her body.

Through everything that was going on, Tenseiga and Starrk seemed to be the only mature ones for they were seated on the chairs just watching the scene be fold in the center of the yard. "What happened to Mitsuki?" Starrk yawned as he glanced at the group in the center of the yard.

"The boys are on her."

In the center of the yard he could see . . . Sounga, Tetsusaiga, and Lilynette. They seemed to be surrounding something. He could also see Tyson and Kai, and they seemed to be sitting atop a mud pile; but there was something in front of them on the ground . . . upon closer inspection he noticed it to be Mitsuki's head and the tops of her shoulders that weren't covered in mud.

Mitsuki decided that it were best if she just stopped struggling and had a little fun of her own. "Alright that's it!" she said as she wiggled her arms free. "I'm gonna get you two!" she called as the twins ran off laughing while she was able to get up despite the mud on her legs. She quickly wiped of the excess mud with her hand and flicked it on Lilynette's face.

"Hey!" she called while Mitsuki ran off to catch her brothers.

"I'm gonna get 'cha!" she called out to their little giggling behinds. Finally after nearly one whole lap around the large yard, Mitsuki decided to end the little chase so she simply just sped up and caught them with no ease. "Gotcha!" she laughed as she held each around the waist.

They just giggled in her hold of them as did the other three around them; everyone covered in mud. If someone were to walk into the yard and look at Tetsusaiga's hair, they would probably think he had brown hair.

"These little guys are nothing but energy," Lilynette laughed.

"Like hell they are," Mitsuki agreed. She then noticed how Starrk and Tenseiga were just lounging around and got an idea. "Hey Tetsusaiga, Souga," she said waving them over. "Lookie," she gestured with her head at the two.

They took quick glances at the two and evil smiles crept their way onto their faces. Lilynette not one to be left out also looked and also an evil look slowly crept onto her face.

"Why dey no dirty?" Kai asked from his dangling position.

"Hey Lilynette."

"Yeah?"

"How good are you at sonido?" Mitsuki asked.

"Good enough," she replied.

"Alrighty then," she then set the boys down, "Okay boys let's play a little game." At the thought of a game the boys got excited. "Remember that little pile you buried me under," she began, pointing to the pile of mud, "Whoever can make the most mud pies gets a snack." And almost immediately the boys ran off towards the pile and began making little clumps of mud. They all helped and eventually had quite the amount of piles. "Alright Lilynette, do the honors," Mitsuki said handing a small amount of mud to Lilynette as if it were some priceless treasure.

"What are they doing?" Tenseiga mumbled as he saw Mitsuki hand something over to Lilynette but just as he turned, he saw Lilynette disappear.

"What the-!"

He turned and saw Starrk's face covered in mud. He could hear the others laughing as they were high-fiving Lilynette. Next thing he knew his face was splattered with mud as well followed by laughter from none other than Sounga and Tetsusaiga.

Lilynette and Mitsuki were laughing when all of a sudden Starrk appeared behind Lilynette. "That wasn't very ni-" but was cut off my mud being thrown in his face. He wiped it off and looked around for the culprit and saw Mitsuki whistling innocently with her hands behind her back.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You-" but he was cut off again but this time it wasn't from mud being thrown at his face but rather from mud being thrown at his waist and legs by none other than Tyson and Kai.

"No hurt Tsuki," Tyson stated as he threw mud at Starrk.

"Some security you got there," Lilynette laughed.

"I know right? They're the best. I pay them in HoHos and Twinkies."

Lilynette only laughed harder.

"Its ok boys . . . we'll let Fluffy deal with this later."

"Yay Fluffy!" they exclaimed.

"I'm not going to hurt-" this time it was Lilynette who threw mud at his face.

They then heard a yelp followed by a loud splash. They all turned and saw Tetsusaiga and Sounga floating in the pool while Tenseiga wiped the excess mud that had managed to get under the cartilage of his pointed ears.

Starrk then took the opportunity to gather up some mud for himself, "Hey Mitsuki."

"Hm?-" her face made contact with mud.

"That felt rather nice," Starrk said as he watched her wipe the mud off of her face.

"That sir was a call for war," Mitsuki said as Lilynette threw mud at Starrk but he was able to dodge it and throw some mud at her, successfully getting her face, thus starting the little war.

About thirty five minutes later and being outside for nearly two and a half hours, Mitsuki thought it would be best if they were all to retire and head inside but not before rinsing the mud out first. The pool was filthy from the number of times they were tossed in there so that was out of the question, the sprinklers wouldn't really rinse them off that much and if anything, it would only make a bigger mess of the now partially destroyed yard, so all that left was your standard hose. Mitsuki was quite eager at first to rinse off but remembered that if she were to rinse off, her white shirt would cling onto her skin. The spring crossed her mind but then she remembered that Starrk knew where that was so that was a no no. There was the stream but again, Starrk. So she ultimately decided to just use the hose. Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga, and Sounga really didn't need to rinse off for they could just teleport themselves straight into the shower but they were too lazy of not wanting to clean up the mess they would probably make so they rinsed off last. Afterwards everyone went to their respective shower; Starrk went to the bathroom in his room upstairs, Lilynette went to the one in the hallway upstairs a little ways from her own room, Mitsuki and the twins went to the one in her room and the three demons rock paper scissor-ed who would take the bathroom downstairs. Tetsusaiga won much to the other's surprise so he left to take his shower while the other two waited for either him or Lilynette to finish.

Once they were all done and Mitsuki finished with the impossible task of washing two three year olds, they were all now lounging in the main room. Mitsuki had made the boys some dinner so now they were watching TV and playing with some toys while Starrk was lounging on the couch as always and everyone else was eating.

"I'm tired," Mitsuki yawned as she set down her fork and reached for her drink.

"We sure did have fun," Sounga said as he too reached for his drink.

"Kai even made a new friend," Tenseiga chuckled as he sipped from his drink.

That's when Mitsuki realized something she hadn't before . . . the twins could see the arrancars!

It was as if all four of them thought the same thing for they froze the spit out their drinks into each other's faces . . . poor Lilynette just took it all in.

"They can see them!" they whispered as they huddled closer together at the table, poking their heads out every now and then to look at them in the living room.

"Hey, Kai," Mitsuki called out getting his attention, "Hey buddy can you go and sit next to Starrk real quick?"

"Okies," he said as he crawled over then climbed atop the couch.

Starrk opened an eye wondering what they were doing.

"Damn they can!" they whispered.

"Weirdoes," Lilynette sighed as she put her plate in the sink then sat down on one of the couches.

"What does this mean?" Tetsusaiga asked in a low voice.

"I honestly have no idea," Mitsuki replied, deep in thought.

"So far it seems like they're doing better than you," Sounga smirked.

"I know. I had my ass handed to me many times over in training that _they_ probably don't even need now," Mitsuki sighed.

"Let's just hope that's all can do," Tenseiga sighed.

"What are you guys whispering about," Lilynette called.

"Like you haven't noticed," Sounga retorted.

"They probably haven't," Mitsuki commented.

"Noticed what?" Lilynette replied.

"You're right," Sounga sighed.

Starrk was watching the twins play with their toys as they raised their heads every now and then to watch the TV but he was also thinking about what Sounga had asked. It had something to do with the twins he knew that much; he also thought about why Mitsuki had asked Kai to come to him.

"Hey Starrk haven't you noticed anything about my brothers? My _human_ brothers."

That must have done it because Lilynette's face lit up in realization.

"They can see us," he replied as he sat up.

"Yeah, but how is that possible? I mean I can't sense the slightest amount of spiritual pressure from them . . . and you, all of you for the record." Lilynette questioned.

"Well that's because I'm just your average human," Mitsuki replied cheekily.

They all stared at her; even Starrk was staring at her.

"OK, well not average but also not a weirdo," she said. "I'm average in that I don't have any spiritual pressure," she defended as she got up and put her things in the sink.

"Then how can you sense spiritual pressure?" Starrk asked as Mitsuki plopped down on the couch in front of him.

"I can't," she simply replied.

"What?" Both he and Lilynette wondered.

"I can't sense spiritual pressure. Simply as that," she shrugged. "Every being whether it's a hollow, arrancar, menos, human, shinigami, animal, even those idiots sitting at the table-"

"Hey!" They glared at her.

"Haha, anyways, they all emit a flow of energy; some more than others. That's what I can sense. That's also why spiritual pressure doesn't affect me . . . most of the time." Mitsuki explained.

"Well that explains it . . . but what about your brothers?" Starrk questioned.

"That sir, is a very good question-"

"You don't know," Lilynette interrupted.

"Ye- No." she replied. "I honestly don't know. I just hope nothing bad comes because of this," she sighed deeply as she ran a hand through her hair. She looked at the time on the TV and noticed it seemed to be getting a bit past their bedtime seeing as they were still very young. She looked over at them and noticed they looked tired. "Aw are you tired?" Mitsuki cooed.

"No," Tyson mumbled as he rubbed his eyes while still holding his toy with his other hand.

"Tsuki I wants go mimis (mee-mees)," Kai yawned as he crawled over to her so she could lift him up. Once she did, he wrapped his tiny arms around her neck and snuggled into her shoulder.

"C'mon Tyson, time for bed."

"Okies," Tyson yawned as Sounga picked him up and they headed up to Mitsuki's room to put the twins to sleep.

"It's about time those boys went to bed; they must be exhausted," Tenseiga sighed as he sat down where Mitsuki was seated.

"What bad could come from the boys being able to sense energy?" Starrk asked.

"Well for one, since they're so young, I guess that it might be too much for their little bodied to handle-"

"But they seem to be just fine," Tetsusaiga finished.

"Let's just hope they don't go through the same things Mitsuki went through," Tenseiga said in a low voice.

"What would you mean by that?" Starrk asked. Curiousity etched onto his features.

"Us." They both answered simultaneously.

"Allow me to explain," Tenseiga offered. "You're both aware that we're not from this world."

They nodded.

"Well we're from a different world so to speak. Somewhat like Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society except different altogether. In that world, many different spirits like us reside along with humans. In that world some spirits just wander around looking for a human to which they have a bond with, others evolve and just either pick fights to prove dominance or actually live alongside the humans there. Some end up owning land to which the humans pay up for protection and others go as far as to mate with a human; some just do it for the sake of an heir and some actually fall in love-"

"What nice people," Lilynette commented jokingly.

"I know right?" Tetsusaiga sneered.

"Those that evolve no longer are considered spirits but rather demons by the people. Once among those demons, they are then classified by their characteristics, usually animal characteristics. However not all demons are the nicest of people. There are some that like to kill others including their own kind and there are some that fight alongside humans to put down demons such as those."

"So in overall there are many different kinds of demons as there are humans; you got the nice ones and you got your mean ones," Tetsusaiga summarized.

Then a though popped into Lilynette's head, "Hey, I remember Mitsuki once told me her grandfather wasn't from around here . . . is he from that world?"

"Mitsuki's grandfather? Oh yeah, he's from there alright. He's one of the few that actually managed to get to this world."

"What do you mean?"

"There were and probably still are some humans that know of the existence of a world similar to theirs except slightly advanced; this world. Usually only the strong are skilled enough to get here; Mitsuki's grandfather among them. He however came here through a technique that he passed on to Mitsuki . . . the Instant Transmission technique, except slightly more advanced." Tetsusaiga explained.

"How exactly did you guys come to meet Mitsuki?" Starrk asked now truly interested.

"I was getting to that. Well the thing is, us like many, felt a connection with a human. Simple as that. But the thing was that . . . our human wasn't even born yet. Through the time we spent waiting, we eventually evolved and in that process were split into three. What we were before, I have no idea. But even through that we still waited. In a way we were with her spiritually as she felt that bond as well, even though she was very young and confused at times. Through that though, we sorta looked out for her for we have always been with her."

"So if anyone will know the brat, it'll be us more than anyone," Tetsusaiga pointed at himself referring to them all.

"What were you waiting for?"

"Her. For her to come since in a way we were sealed to the land. And yet we still waited. Then that one day we felt an oh so familiar presence . . . it was her. At that time she no more than fourteen years old. It turns out that it was getting to much for her to handle so she went to the only person she though could help her, her grandfather. She told him that she thought she was going crazy, and that she always had this feeling that she couldn't explain, and that sometimes she could hear voices in her head. Her grandfather thought as much so he took her to our world where the feeling only got stronger.

"What happens next is simple; we meet her in our demon forms, she's scared shitless but can't help but feel as if she knows us, we get acquainted as her grandpapi explains, her being surprisingly a bright kid understands, then her grandpapi goes to an old friend that ends up forging new swords to bind our spirits with, Mitsuki binds our spirits to the blades, then we go home only to come back a year later for hardcore extensive training." Tetsusaiga shrugged.

"How old is she now?" Starrk asked. One thing he learned about females is to never ask them their age straight up because either they lie or get pissed off and offended then tell you off.

"She turns twenty-one in a couple of months," Tenseiga answered.

"Damn, she's hella young." Lilynette said in awe.

"Mhm," Tetsusaiga nodded. "She had it pretty tough mentally as a kid, and I guess we're partially to blame for that," he said in remorse. "Then from when she met us, she trained extremely hard in being able to master us and being able to sense that flow of energy. But there was always something that kept her back despite how hard she tried."

"What was that?"

"Fear. . . She was always afraid of what would happen should she not be able to master us or our power, even to this day. She might seem like an arrogant, cocky, brat at times on the surface despite what we know she really is but deep down she's terrified; terrified of all that power, terrified that one day it'll end up being too much for her and in the end consume her, terrified that she won't be able to be there for her family."

Mitsuki sure did have it extremely tough her entire life despite her tough exterior she sometimes puts up to not make anyone worry for her.

* * *

As Mitsuki was making her bed ready for the boys, her cell phone rang. It was her mother. She called to inform Mitsuki that the boys would be at her house again tomorrow but that the next day she would go and pick them up. After that Mitsuki put her phone on speaker so their mother could say goodnight to the twins whom were waiting for a bedtime story; Tyson on the left with his Tow Mater stuffed animal and Kai on the right with his baby Pluto stuffed animal. They said their nighty nights then Mitsuki read them a story that they had brought along. They fell asleep sucking their thumbs as they hugged their stuffed animals with the same arm.

Sounga was slightly dozing off at the foot of the bed when Mitsuki slightly shook him awake and told him that she was going downstairs. He nodded and mumbled that he would stay where he was until she went to bed. She let him go back to sleep as she went downstairs and back into the main room to find them all just chatting about random stuff.

"Those pillows are quite comfortable, we should buy some for you to try," Tetsusaiga said.

"That would be nice," Starrk yawned as he put him hands behind his head. "Hey Mitsuki."

"'Sup."

"Where's Sounga?" Tetsusaig asked.

"He decided to stay upstairs."

"Ah."

"So what you guys doin'?" she asked.

"Just chattin'."

They spent the next hour or so just talking about the most random stuff until Mitsuki excused herself to retire for the night, followed by everyone else seeing as how today was quite a crazy day after all.

* * *

**A/N: When Kai says he wants to go mimis, he means that he wants to go to sleep. That's a term my family uses sometimes on little kids and i sometimes use it now too hehe.**

**Ooh! Please check out my new story, King Knight, with Ryū Kuzu, one of the assasins from the end of the first half of The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc :D**


	10. Family Week?

**A/N: I'm alive! xD Sorry for the verrry long wait everyone :/**

**Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Lilynette and Mitsuki were out training in the vast field in which they played their 'friendly' game of capture the flag several months ago. Usually they would come out in the mornings or at noon; Mostly noon because of Mitsuki's lazy ass waking up late all of the time. Sometimes Starrk and the others would come along and sometimes they would just stay at the house. Today however was one of those days in which Starrk was miraculously joining them and not sleeping in a nearby grove. He was currently standing in the sidelines as Lilynette charged for Mitsuki with her Zanpakuto but clearly missed as Mitsuki easily blocked with Tenseiga.

"Don't worry about me Lilynette, you just try as best as you can. Don't worry about hurting me, I'll be just fine," Mitsuki assured.

"I know it's just- Fine."

She then charged then jumped up into the air and brought her sword down with more force this time. Mitsuki blocked it once again but could tell Lilynette was trying harder now. She smirked before pushing her back then charged after Lilynette and began swinging Tenseiga towards her.

Lilynette was frantically dodging the attacks until she felt something scrape against her abdomen. She then jumped back, eyes widened.

Starrk was about to run to Lilynette after seeing Mitsuki managing to land a swipe across her abdomen but halted in his steps when he noticed that there was no wound. How could that be when he saw it clearly cut skin?

"You alright buddy?" Mitsuki waved her hand in front of Lilynette's dazed face.

"You're not dead if that's what you're thinking," Mitsuki slung Tenseiga across her shoulder as Starrk approached the two.

"I felt something but it didn't hurt and I also don't have a cut," Lilynette mumbled as she rubbed the area with her hands feeling it for herself. "What did you do?

"I didn't do nothin'," Mitsuki yawned. "It'd be impossible to kill you let alone hurt you with this sword."

Starrk raised an eyebrow, "How is that?"

"Simple, Tenseiga can't kill," she answered nonchalantly.

"It can't kill? A sword that doesn't kill?" Starrk questioned.

"Ya, that's what makes my Tenseiga special, It can't kill but it can cut just like your average sword."

"But I didn't get cut," Lilynette wondered.

"Oh yeah. The thing about that is that if you have a good heart, so to speak, you won't get cut nor feel pain if I were to stab you with it. All you would probably feel is discomfort but no pain unless you're not as nice as you seem. But if you have a bad heart or bad, evil intentions, then if I were to stab you right through the heart, you would most definitely feel the pain but the thing is, you won't die. It'll eventually get to the point in which the pain is too much in which you're begging to be killed," Mitsuki explained.

"Dayum," was all Lilynette could say.

"Ouch," Starrk muttered.

"Yes and yes. Tenseiga is my usual sparring blade unless the person I'm sparring with is highly skilled."

Both Starrk and Mitsuki looked down at Lilynette.

"What? I know I'm not the strongest but I'm also not the weakest," she protested. "And besides I've gotten better than when I first started out," she mumbled crossing her arms across her chest. "Why don't you two fight it out now-"

Both Starrk and Mitsuki saw the way her face lit up which meant she had an idea or some kind of plan. In other words, it wasn't going to be good for either of them.

"Spit it out; let's just get it over with. What do you have in mind?" Mitsuki sighed as Starrk yawned resting his hand atop the hilt of his sword.

"I just thought of a way to get you two to actually fight against each other," she laughed evily.

Eyebrows rose as they looked at Lilynette to explain further.

"You two should spar against each other . . . and the winner gets Mitsuki's bed for a whole month."

"Done."

"Shuddup Starrk! This doesn't really seem fair, what if I were to win? I would get nothing."

"Starrk could be your bitch for a whole month."

"Shuddup Lilynette!"

"Done."

"Alright you two, I'll just be . . . oh who the hell am I kidding, try not to kill me in between all of this?"

Mitsuki wrapped an arm around Lilynette's shoulder and bent down to her level. "Why in the world would we want to get rid of you? The one who started all of this," she said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Bitch," Lilynette mumbled which only made Mitsuki laugh. She then sheathed Tenseiga as Lilynette began to walk away from the two. Thing would be interesting indeed. This would be something both of them would clearly fight for. Starrk loved sleeping on Mitsuki's bed, hell she would usually always find him napping, snoring his ass off, or even snuggled under the covers of her large and comfortable bed so that was something he most definitely wanted. Starrk loved the bed just as much as Mitsuki did. Mitsuki however loved the thought of having her very own bitch. And if it was Starrk then it would make it all the better because not only would he have to do everything she tells him to, he would have to actually do something compared to the number of times a day he sleeps.

Mitsuki had unsheathed Tetsusaiga as Starrk had unsheathed Los Lobos.

"Get ready to be my bitch for the month."

"Get ready to lose your bed to me."

And with that they charged after each other. Damn how he'd forgotten the weight of Tetsusaiga's blade. It was heavy! All he could do was push her back and quickly strike. She blocked it albeit slower than usual. Damn the blade seemed heavy, even for her. Either she was hungry or Tetsusaiga has put on a few . . . maybe both. Starrk noticed that Mitsuki seemed to be moving a bit slower. Her swings were way too wide almost as if the sword would fly out of her hands and she seemed to be emitting way too much energy. Almost as if she was overexerting herself. Her swings were way too wide and slow, and she seemed to be using up to much energy . . . could it be that even Tetsusaiga's weight is affecting her? His thoughts were proven when she swung at him and he could see the strain on her wrist and forearm. Using this to his advantage he repeatedly swung at her forcing her to rise Tetsusaiga every time to defend herself. She was about to strike down on him but he quickly reacted by knocking Tetsusaiga out of her hand causing it to spin in the air until it stuck in the ground and transformed back to its old form. Mitsuki eyes widened as Starrk had his sword positioned right next to her carotid artery.

After what seemed like forever but was actually a few seconds, Starrk sheathed his sword then glanced at Mitsuki, "Looks like I've got a new bed."

She laughed softly, "It seems so."

She then turned around and walked toward Tetsusaiga that was sticking out of the ground. She picked the sword out and stared at its old and chipped blade. Never had the blade seemed heavy to her even when she was younger she could raise it, swing it, jab with it and it would always be a smooth movement because the blade to her was almost as if a feather. But just now, a few minutes ago, the blade actually felt heavy to her. What could it mean? She had no idea. She sheathed it then walked over to where Starrk had been waiting for her.

"Problem?" He asked.

"Na," she assured putting on a smile as they walked back to the house.

For the rest of the day, she didn't know why but what had happened earlier about Tetsusaiga's weight was all she could think about. Was it just the blade or was it Tetsusaiga himself or was it something else? She didn't know and it was bugging her.

It was currently the late evening and Lilynette and she were watching TV in the main room. The demons had gone back into their swords and Starrk was somewhere in the house. After thinking about earlier once again and coming up with nothing, Mitsuki sighed and raked a hand through her hair.

"I'll be right back," she yawned as she left the room and headed upstairs. She went into her room and plopped down on her bed face down.

"This isn't yours anymore… at least until the end of the month."

Mitsuki lifted her head and saw Starrk lying on her bed with both of his hands behind his head peering down at her.

"What are you- nevermind," she remembered the deal earlier and lied her head on the bed again. "My room though," she mumbled against the comforter.

"My bed."

"Fine, fine," she grumbled, slowly dragging herself off of the bed and onto the carpeted floor. "I'm going, I'm going," she grumbled crawling over to her closet, turning the light on and closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" Starrk asked glancing at the closet.

"Getting my jamies," she called from the other side of the door. "Damn I really need to clean out my closet," she mumbled looking at how disorganized and scattered about things were. "I could totally sleep in here," she thought, looking at how large the closet was. She laughed slightly at the thought as she found her pajamas then headed to the bathroom to change, turning off the light and closing the closet door. She came out wearing a black, red, grey and white plaid pants and black tank top.

"Can I at least have one pillow?" she asked.

"I'll think about it," he said yawning into his hand.

"In that case," she approached the bed, "Starrk…"

"Hm?"

"Get off my blanket," she said pulling it out from under him causing him to fall off the bed and unto the carpeted floor.

"Ow," he said rubbing his sore bottom while crawling back onto the bed. "You know, this is a large bed…"

"No thank you, you just enjoy it while it lasts," she winked at him, closing the door behind her.

"Oh I will," he mumbled turning over on his side.

She headed back downstairs and into the main room. Upon entering, she noticed Lilynette looking through a bunch of empty movie cases that were on the TV shelf.

"Why are all of these cases empty?" she asked curiously.

"So the movies don't get destroyed when the twins come over and decide they want to add them to their toy collection," she explained. "There's a disk holder thingy in the drawer next to you and all the movies are in there."

Lilynette pulled it out and began looking through the movies and matching them to their cases to read the summary of each movie.

"You have a lot of movies."

"Eh I guess. I didn't buy them all though. It's more of a collection that my siblings and I have gotten altogether, and when they come or we have parties and such we'll watch them either here or upstairs."

"That seems cool."

"You bet your ass it is. Hell we'll have the snacks and everything- You know what? You pick out a movie and I'll get some popcorn going and we'll have our own little movie night."

"Really? Sweet!" Lilynette said excitedly as she began looking through the movies while Mitsuki began to set some popcorn in the microwave and began rummaging through her snack closet for some things to eat.

Four hours later, Lilynette and Mitsuki went from laughing their asses off in the first movie, watching in awe at the second movie, and now, huddled together under a blanket in fear at their current and probably last movie.

"How do you not know what's going to happen next?" Lilynette scolded as she threw the blanket over her head at a gruesome scene.

"I've never seen this movie before!" Mitsuki retorted watching the horrid scene with a grimace. "And besides smart one, you picked it out!"

"How was I supposed to know it was scary?"

"I don't know!" Mitsuki replied as Lilynette peeked from underneath the blanket to see if it was 'safe' to come out.

Back upstairs, Starrk was trying to sleep but every time he was disturbed with shrill screams coming from downstairs that echoed throughout the large home making it impossible for him to achieve his goal. He'd been trying to sleep for some time now but was always disturbed by the noises coming from downstairs. At first, the girl's laughter echoing throughout the house, kept him from sleeping. But when that seemed to have stopped, it was replaced with the DVD Player's sound system emitting sounds that once again echoed through the house. Finally when that stopped, not only was it replaced by Lilynette and Mitsuki's screams but also from the harsh sound effects which as always, echoed throughout the house; he could have sworn he felt the bed vibrate just a little earlier on and he wondered how the windows had not shattered yet.

"AAAHHHH!"

There it was again!

His eyes snapped open at the sound of the girls' scream. That was it, no point in trying to fight it when it would just happen again so he got out of bed and decided to go downstairs to see what causing so much fear. First thing he noticed was that the house was pitch black so he had to feel his was around as to not fall, especially when going downstairs. From there he could use the light coming from the main room as his eyes quickly adjusted.

Upon entering the main room he almost instantly located the source, in this case sources, of the screaming huddled together under a blanket. He found the scene quite amusing until he looked up at the TV and grimaced at the scene playing. Mitsuki and Lilynette's heads peered out from the blanket and failed to notice the presence of Starrk. He used this to his advantage as he slowly stalked up closer to them from behind the couch and waited for the perfect moment . . .

"Hey," he breathed out huskily in between the two causing them to instantly jump up and scream. Lilynette snatched the blanket away and hid under it as Mitsuki jumped to her feet to glare daggers at the chuckling Starrk.

"You ass!" Mitsuki breathed out, her heart beating erratically from the scare.

He smirked at the sight of her disheveled hair, heavy breathing, and look on her face. He was expecting that. What he wasn't expecting was his face meeting her fist as she leaned over the couch to sucker punch him. She then stepped over the couch as he stumbled backwards out of the main room.

"You scared the crap outta us!" she whispered loudly going for another punch but he easily caught her hand and pinned her to the nearby wall placing his hands on both sides of her head.

"You two shouldn't be watching things that terrify you to the point of hiding under a simple blanket," he breathed out huskily, looking down at her.

"If you knew we were scared why did you scare us?" she placed her hands on his firm chest in an attempt to push him away but he wasn't budging.

"I couldn't resist, especially after having to listen to both of your screams echoing throughout this house for the past hour now," he replied, easily overpowering her attempt to push him away. "Now if you would be so kind and do me the favor of going to bed."

"Who are you? My mom?" she joked.

"If it'll get you to bring the screams and noise level down," he replied slightly amused.

"Lilynette and I have a movie to finish," she said as she snuck under his arm but was brought back when his arm wrapped around her waist and brought her to him.

"You can finish it some other day," he said as she placed her hands on his chest to try and push him away.

Mitsuki was glad they were in the dark except for the light that was coming from the TV in the main room because she could feel the blush on her cheeks. Even though they were in the dark, she could just imagine him smirking his smug ass off.

"Fine," she complied. "Now let go, Lilynette's probably fallen asleep and I need to turn things off," she said trying to push him away but to no avail.

"I'll turn things off down here and fetch Lilynette _after_ you go to bed."

"How about I clean things up really quick while you take Lilynette to bed then you can come back down and then we'll both head upstairs together," she suggested.

"Fine," he replied as he let go of her and they both headed back into the main room.

The movie was still playing and as expected, Lilynette had fallen asleep. Mitsuki turned on the lights then turned the movie and TV off. She began picking up the wrappers and trash from their snacks and went to wash the dirty dishes as Starrk carried Lilynette up to her room. She was actually in a cleaning mood so she decided to wash all of the dirty dishes and put them away as well; that way she didn't have to put any dishes away in the morning, or in her case, noon.

Just as she was finishing up Starrk returned and leaned on the counter, yawning into his hand.

"All done," she said drying her hands off and turning the lights off.

"Finally," he mumbled as they began walking towards the staircase. Both unaware of the blinking light from the answering machine that was hidden under a pile of unread mail.

"It's not like I took that long," she yawned turning on the hallway light until they began ascending upstairs. She turned off the light and waved him goodnight but he caught her wrist. "Do you mind? I'm going to bed just like you asked," she said.

"Join me."

"I told you already its yours for the month. You won the right fair and square," she replied.

"Yeah but as a man, it kinda taints my honor knowing I won the right while you weren't at your best, or in this case, not being able to lift your own sword to defend yourself."

"So you noticed too?" she mumbled.

He nodded. "Your swings were way too wide and slow. Every time you swung, it seemed as if the sword would fly out of your hand, and you were using up way too much energy. Also I noticed the strain on your wrist and forearm," he said wriggling her right wrist.

"Aren't you quite observant," she joked.

"I can't help it. Now, join me?"

"Fine," she sighed, "but you better stay on your side and no touchy whatsoever."

"Alright," he chuckled as they headed into the master bedroom.

Next morning . . .

Mitsuki was awaken by a number of things; First, the damn sun peering through the curtains, second, an unusual amount of noise coming from downstairs, and three, the weight on her hip. She opened her eyes to discover the weight was Starrk's arm draped across her hip.

"Dammit Starrk," she mumbled pushing him away.

"W-what?" Starrk mumbled sitting up.

"No touchy," she yawned.

Just then the door flew open and in entered Sounga about to say something but upon glancing at the two in the bed he stopped.

"Well isn't this a pretty site," he smirked.

"Fuck you," she spat, "what do you want?"

"Your mom is here," he simply said.

"I'm not falling for that deuche," she mumbled snuggling under the covers.

"MITSUKI KOBAYASHI, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Mitsuki's eyes snapped open and she instantly sprinted downstairs at the sound of that voice . . . her mother's voice. Sounga laughed at the sight of Mitsuki running her ass off.

"Why was Mitsuki so terrified?" Starrk asked curiously.

"We're talking about the woman who gave birth to Mitsuki," Sounga chuckled. "Disobey her and she'll toss your ass into the beginning of next week. Don't get me wrong, she's quite an amazing person, just not the one you want to mess with, especially after having six kids total."

"Six? Mitsuki has five siblings?"

"The eldest two are twins, boy and girl, then there's another boy, then Mitsuki and then the young twin boys, Tyson and Kai."

"Damn."

"Human mothers- hell, human females in general are quite the interesting creatures."

"Yes they are," Starrk nodded.

Back downstairs, as Mitsuki was approaching the main room she now understood what all the noise was. It was the twins playing with Tetsusaiga in the living room. Once she entered she was instantly spotted by her mother.

"Well it's about time someone got out of bed."

"Leave me alone," Mitsuki mumbled as she went to go give her mom a hug and kiss. "Not to sound rude or anything but, what are you doing here?"

"It's our family week."

"What?"

"I called the house like five times but all I got was the answering machine so I left you a message."

"Answering machine?" Mitsuki wondered as she went around the counter to check it. Hidden underneath a pile of unread mail was the answering machine, and as expected, there were five new messages.

"Oh," was all she said. She couldn't believe that it was family week, a weeklong family reunion of sorts, in which her entire family spent the week at her house. She had completely forgotten about it, and to top things off, Lilynette and Starrk were present.

"'Oh' is right. Now breakfast will be ready in a while. Oh and sweetie is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"No."

"Mitsuki."

"Why do you ask mom?" She chuckled nervously under her mother's gaze. Her mom was giving her 'the look' to try and get her to talk.

"So if I were to go upstairs I wouldn't find anything new?"

"Um… well…."

"Mitsuki."

"Well I do have these two guests…" she mumbled.

"I thought so."

"Wha-?"

"Your grandfather called me once and told me that when he went by the house, he could feel two new energy sources residing here. He also told me that the large field was nearly destroyed."

". . . "

"So where are these two guests?"

". . . Upstairs."

"Ah, well I guess I'll get to meet them after all."

"Um where's dad?"

"He went out with your grandfather to run some quick errands."

"When will everyone else get here?"

"I don't know the exact time but we all agreed that everyone would be here by four in the afternoon."

"Is Maia coming?"

"Why wouldn't she? She is your sister after all."

"Great. The entire week she's gonna bother me about this and that," Mitsuki mumbled. "Is she bringing her husband?"

"I think so."

"We're lucky this house is so large."

"Yes we are. Now go on upstairs and ask your little friends if they would like to join in for breakfast."

"Alright," she said heading back upstairs into her bedroom, but first passed by Lilynette's room.

"Hey miss scaredy pants," she said opening the door.

"You were just as scared as I was," Lilynette retorted.

"Heh, yes I was but hey, it was fun."

"Yeah. Hey, um Mitsuki, earlier I went downstairs to get something to eat but there was this lady there so I came back up here before she could see me," Lilynette murmured.

"That lady is my mom."

"Really?"

"Yup, apparently I forgot that this week is family week in which all of my sibling come and stay the week here at the house."

"Um-"

"And don't worry your ass is still staying here. My mom actually wants to meet you. She's making breakfast so if you're still hungry we'll go down together in a few."

"Are Tyson and Kai here?"

"Yeah. They're in the living room playing with Tetsusaiga. They rest of my siblings will be arriving throughout the day."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Including myself, six. The oldest are twins, boy and girl, Tora and Maia. Maia's married and apparently she's bringing her husband, and Tora, I'm not entirely sure what he's up to but last I heard he was doing alright with his wife and kids. Anyways, then there's Kyo. I'm not entirely sure what that fool is up to either but I assume he's doing alright. Then there's me and then there are the twins, Tyson and Kai."

"That's . . . a lot."

"I know."

"I'm guessing I'll have to wear the necklace all week."

"That would be the smart thing to do my young friend. . . That would be the smart thing to do."

"So I'm also guessing Starrk won't be able to have your bed until after this has passed."

Mitsuki blinked then chuckled, "It seems so."


	11. DISCONTINUED

**Hey guys, just little ol' me dropping by to tell you all that I'll be discontinuing THIS story but rewriting it and starting anew. I've gone over it plenty of times and I've realized that I haven't been exactly satisfied with the way it is now. Especially seeing as how the direction the story is going isn't the way I originally had in mind. So I've decided to discontinue this story and go over and rewrite it the way I originally had thought of it in my head. If I'm going to write something then it has to be all me, and I'm afraid that if I were to continue this story the way it's headed now, it just wouldn't be me.**

**I want to thank all of those who supported the story by either reviewing, subscribing, or favoriting it. You guys are the best and hopefully you'll stick around and continue the love and support!**

**Hopefully if all goes well, I'll have the new story up within the next few weeks! But until then, take care everyone!**

**Peace. (^.^)V**


End file.
